Hell Girl's Rival
by Mizuki Chouchou
Summary: How if there is a new rival for Hell Girl? A completely new rival that is 180 degree different from Hell Girl? Follow the story of Hell Girl and her new rival, the Heaven Girl!
1. Prologue : Shiina

**Chapter 1**

**-Shiina-**

That little girl was staring at the computer. She didn't move the mouse or even typed something. She remained still. She decided to turn off the computer then grabbed a photo. She dropped herself on her bed and she was looking carefully at the photo. "...Okaa-san (mother)" and she shed tears. She cried until she fell asleep. She didn't notice that Enma Ai, the Hell Girl was watching over her then disappeared.

The sun rose back again in the world. The alarm clock rang beside the girl. That girl is pretty smart enough to set the alarm clock before she accessed the net. It was already 8 o'clock in the morning. 30 minutes left before the school started. But the girl remained in her dream land. Footsteps echoed outside of her room.

A man, apparently the girl's father came into her room and walked near her, " Shiina, wake up now... You are going to be late," said the man. That girl suddenly woke up and looked at her clock, " Why don't you wake me up sooner?" the girl, Shiina asked while she was taking a bath in a rush. " I thought that you have already woke up," said the man which is Shiina's father.

Shiina came out wearing school uniform and rushed to downstair, took her bread and headed to her middle school quickly. Her father soon appeared to be out from the house too, he went to work, as usual.

**Shiina P.O.V**

Thank goodness! I was about to come late again at school today. Although I said that, I don't really like school. I spent hours in school by daydreaming and by writing the teachers' writings on the blackboard which I ignored. There was only one thing in my mind... Okaa-san. She has been hospitalized since 2 days ago. I visited her 2 days in a row, too. I hope she'd get better soon and return to my side again.

Okaa-san... her body is very weak, she often caught illness. Okaa-san is the one who is closest to me. I have no best friend in school, everyone is equal. I only have my family, and among my parents, my mother is the closest person to me. I love her so much. So much that I _don't mind to _give _whatever _it cost to make her _happy. _And one thing I know, she looks happy when I am with her. And I'm going to visit her again now... School was over without me knowing it. I rushed back down again as usual, I ran over my way to the hospital where okaa-san is in.

As usual, I bumped some people before I was able to come into room number 36. I opened the door. Okaa-san was there, she looked at me at the time the door opened. " Shiina-chan!", said Okaa-san, " you came again! And at the usual time! I was waiting for you, I was staring at that clock until you-" I hugged her. " Shii...na? Why are you hugging me all of the sudden?" asked Okaa-san.

I led go of my hug and asked back, " Otou-san (father) doesn't come again, right?" As usual, after 4 months ago when Okaa-san was hospitalized because of a very high fever, Otou-san has never visited Okaa-san again. Not only that, he always scolded Okaa-san each time Okaa-san fell sick. _It isn't Okaa-san's intention to get sick! She actually doesn't want to get sick in the first place! Why doesn't he understand about it? Poor mother... Okaa-san.. Watashi wa... Otou-san ga daikirai! _( I really hate my father).

I have made up my mind. I accessed Jigokutsushin (Hotline to Hell) this time... at midnight... Will it work? I pressed enter button when the clock showed 00:00. I was surprised. I connected to the hotline to hell! It is said that the one who holds strong hatred will be able to access this site in the midnight. I entered my father's name. After I clicked "Send" button, I saw the writings "I shall exact your vengeance", then it went error again. Nothing happened. Where is the Hell Girl? Why doesn't she come? It's just rumor after all!

I decided to sleep... and something got in my mind right away. _That's right! There is a new rumor... about the Heaven Community... It is said that someone with a strong love and will to free their beloved ones so their beloved ones will receive the freedom of mind in the heaven will be able to access it at 12..._ I stood up, prepare to open my PC again. But then I remember something else. _It is only accessible at 12... afternoon, not midnight. _What should I do now?

**Normal P.O.V**

Shiina turned back, she felt as if there was someone looking at her since then. She saw a girl... with a dark blue sailor uniform, black long hair and red eyes. " You called me, didn't you?" that girl asked Shiina. Shiina stayed quiet... trying to know what's going on there.

" Jigoku...Shoujo! (Hell Girl)," Shina shouted. " I'm... Enma Ai," said the Hell Girl. She took out a straw doll, a black straw doll, " Take this. If you really wish to eliminate your antagonist, you must untie that red string. By doing that, you shall officially entered a contract with me. The person you hate will be send straight-away to the hell." Shiina was about to pull the red string. " However," the Hell Girl continued. Shiina stopped her action. " if I deliver your vengeance, I must have you to make a restitution with me."

" Restitution?" Shiina's eyes showed her feelings. She was scared.

" When two person is cursed, two graves are dug," the Hell Girl spoke back, " once the revenge has been dealt, you are required to pay the compensation. When you die, thy soul will fall into Hell, too. You can't go to the Heaven. Thy soul will wonder for eternity in the hell."

" What?" Shiina looked surprised, she went back several paces, " I will... go to the hell, too?" The Hell Girl started to disappear, " Yes, but it's when you die, the rest is up to you."

Shiina sat on the floor. She held the straw doll carefully. Her eyes still show her fear. _The Hell Girl told me... about the resitution... I thought that I could do anything for Okaa-san's sake... but... what am I going to do now?_

Ichimokuren and Honne-onna were spying Shiina when she headed home from a supermarket. Shiina's mother has gotten better and now they gathered again. Ichimokuren and Honne-onna could see the happy expression of that girl. They looked at each others. " It has been one week, eh?" said Ichimokuren. " Yeah, Wanyuudo might have bored right now," answered Honne-Onna. "Ah, Ojou (miss)," said Ichimokuren when he saw Enma Ai who appeared suddenly beside him.

" It's going to happen soon," said Ai. " Eh? Do you mean that that girl is going to untie the red string?" asked Honne-onna, surprised. "No," Ai answered, " I felt some other power around here, following her. It was different than our aura."

" What do you mean?" Ichimokuren asked impatiently.

**Shiina P.O.V**

Okaa-san is healthy again! I'm so happy, finally we gathered back again. I'm going to cook her favorite food later. Mom surely will be happy!

I walked home happily. At the time when I was about to enter my house...

" How many times should I tell you to do the chores? You are back but Shiina is the one who's always doing it! Your excuses are always your weak body! You want Shiina to be like you? " _Otou-san no...koe?_ (Dad's voice?)

" I'm sorry... I don't mean like that! But the doctor said that I am..." Okaa-san responded Otou-san.

" I've had enough of this! It's better if you aren't here if you are useless like this! Shiina can't play because she must do the chores, too! And yet, you...!"

Otou...san? I think that he's going to change after Okaa-san is home again, yet... Okaa-san still have to feel this same torment? Otou-san... actually is kind... he loves me so much and worked hard... Is it right to send him to the hell? But... Okaa-san... would still suffer from her illness... If that's the case, I will...

**Normal P.O.V**

Shiina took out a small ring with red heart decoration on it. She kissed the heart. Suddenly, the ring just disappeared. At the time it disappeared, Wanyuudo came back to his human body and was looking at Shiina along with Enma Ai and the others now. " Just what is going to happen...," murmured Yamawaro.

Suddenly, a girl with blue eyes and blonde long, half-wavy hair with her right bangs covered her right eye, appeared out of nowhere beside Shiina's mother. She has white wings on her back. She embraced Shiina's mother. Shiina's mother smiled and shed happy tears. Then she disappeared. The girl whispered something to Shiina. " Please... not.. forget... restitu... so both...happy." Shiina also cried. She looked like hesitant after kissed the ring. Something has gotten in my mind.

Now, the girl faced Enma Ai. " Who are you?" asked Enma Ai. " Nice to meet you, Hell Girl," said the girl, " I will be your rival from now on, I think. I'm the Heaven Girl, Anju." Kikuri added, " So does that mean you are the one who's going to fetch people to the heaven with someone's request?" Anju looked at her and nodded, " of course, with a restitution, too." Then Anju disappeared.

" Heaven...Girl...Anju," said Ai.

This is their first meeting and it won't be their last meeting. They are going to meet again in a close time, for sure. But what is the restitution that is acquired by the Heaven Girl, Anju? If the restitution is the same as Hell Girl's, so that the sender will be sent to the heaven after they die, then Shiina would haven't felt hesitant and cried because of her confusion. Just what is the restitution?

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chouchou :<strong>

**This is my first try on Hell Girl fan fiction... If you like it, I'll continue it soon ^^  
><strong>


	2. Daiki : I Love Him, But I Hate Him

**Finally, chapter 2 is finished! Enjoy to read it ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Daiki : " I Love Him, But I Hate Him."**

Rain fell heavily this evening. The sound of rain covered most of another sounds. The sky was very dark and cloudy. A sign that this rain will last for quite a long time. The students who usually played soccer outside, but now you couldn't see any of them at the usual field. And this goes for a 7th grader, Daiki. He stayed quiet, with his arms grabbed his legs tightly. He sat on his bed, leaned his back on the wall. He kept looking at something near him. A white ring with a red love as the accessory and a blue straw doll.

" What should I do...," Daiki murmured in the middle of the heavy rain with some thunders.

**_o0o_**

The sun rose brightly, as if there was no heavy rain before it shone. People have started their daily activities by now. And so does Daiki. He tidied his tie and walked out from his room.

" Ohayou, Dai-chan! (Good morning, Dai-chan!) " said a boy, similar to Daiki with taller body and also with a longer hair than Daiki's short one.

" O..ohayou, onii-chan! (Good morning, big brother!) " Daiki replied his brother's greeting. " Ichi-niichan, are you still mad? ( big brother Ichi, are you still mad?) " asked Daiki again. Ichi smiled and patted Daiki's head, " Well, never mind about that. I'm sorry for what I did yesterday, I think I... just snapped. For my apology, let's choose a watch for you! "

" What? A watch, no it's okay, Oniichan! " Daiki took off his brother's hand from his head, " I don't need it."

" You will need it, Daiki," Ichi answered, " when you are going out with your friends and there is no clock around, it'll be very useful. Besides, I just got money from my part-time job, and I don't have any girl friend, so let me spend it for my beloved little brother!" Ichi smiled.

" Well... if you say so, Onii-chan," Daiki didn't resist anymore, " for now, let's eat our breakfast, we may be late for school if we don't hurry."

" Oh? You are right, Daiki! Haha, thanks for reminding me, although I want to talk again about it," Ichi started to walk downstairs.

" You're welcome. We can talk while we eat," Daiki also walked downstairs.

They sat on the chairs, Daiki sat beside Ichi, while their parents also sat across them. Their father works for a factory, while their mother is opening a small bakery with their aunt. But they always gather during breakfast, dinner, and after-dinner until the next morning.

" What's the menu for today, Haha (mother-formal)? " Ichi asked to his mother, who is in the kitchen right now.

" Ah, Ichi, don't expect much. It's only a normal toasted breads."

" No, I expected it... As expected from a bread maker," Daiki added.

" Pff..." Ichi couldn't help but laugh.

**_o0o_**

**Daiki P.O.V**

"So, would you like to buy this watch? It looks cool, don't ya think so?" Ichi pointed a round watch with black-white color. It looks cool, indeed. But the price is...

" Ichi-niichan, it's too expensive...," I answered.

" Well, no problem for me, so, what do you think? I think it suits you the best! " Ichi-niichan coerced me to say yes... although I want it, but... no way onii-chan's part-time job's fee is this high... Or... did he _do it again?_

" Okay? Let me purchase this for you, I've caused you problem by ruining your favorite and expensive book... I was really mad to Haha and Chichi (father-formal), so I didn't even know it that I released my anger towards you, although you didn't do anything wrong at all," Ichi-niichan looked so persistent about it.

" Well... if you say so, onii-chan," and Ichi-niichan's face looked better when I said so. _Is this the right way? _

Eventually, Ichi-niichan bought me that watch, although it's expensive enough. He looked happy about it... So happy that he didn't even recognize my guilty and unsure face. He's really a good brother, actually... but...

" Nee, Ichi... Daiki... do you know something about Haha and Chichi's losing money?" Haha asked that suddenly.

" That's right, Ichi, Daiki. Do you know something about it? Just recently, we lost some money and the amount started to get higher... And yesterday, we just lost some money again," Chichi added.

I put down my dinner and looked at them. Ichi-niichan put his dinner harshly.

" So, is that how a good parents would do? So you are accussing your own children because of that? " He smacked the table and ran away to his room.

" Nee, anata (can be darling)," Haha looked at Chichi, " don't you think that Ichi is starting to act strange since 3 months ago?" Chichi nodded. They stared at me, then.

" I... have tried, Haha... Chichi... but Onii-chan...," I answered awkwardly. I suddenly lost my appetite, " I'm finished already." I decided to go to my room, too.

" My, my..." Haha looked worried.

I came into my room and lied down on my bed. _So, Ichi-niichan did __**it**__ again, eh? Yappari... (Just as I thought...) _

Ichi-niichan was fine before 3 months ago. He was good in school. Suddenly, he became friends with some naughty boys in his grade. Although he knew it himself that it is bad, but he insisted on being friends with them. Once I tried to discuss it with him...

" _Ichi-niichan," I said, " you became friends with those people, right?"_

" _Those people?"_

" _Naughty boys at your age. It's bad, right? You have never got along with them before, but why, after all of the sudden?"_

" _Because being with them was very fun, it could be the best, you know... They are easy to talk and well, yeah... "_

"_Ichi-niichan, just stop this already... go away from them, okay?"_

" _Okay, if you are the one who asked..."_

**_o0o_**

**Normal P.O.V**

" He fell asleep," said Kikuri, who suddenly appeared near Daiki's bed. She looked at her back, there were Enma Ai, the Hell Girl, Wanyuudo, Honne-onna and Yamawaro.

" Yeah," suddenly, Anju-the Heaven Girl appeared.

" You are the Heaven Girl, Anju, isn't it?" Kikuri stared at Anju.

" Well, yes I am," Anju didn't even glanced at Kikuri, which made Kikuri upset.

" So, he called you, too?" Honne-onna asked.

" Yeah, he did."

" The target is...?"

" His brother, obviously. He loved his brother, right? Can't you see it?"

" What? Impossible..." Honne-onna looked very surprised.

" Eh? What is your problem here?" Finally, Anju looked toward Honne-onna.

" Well, because our target is..." Yamawaro added, "... his brother, too."

" What?" Now, Anju's expression changed, " how come? The target is the same... just what on earth is happening here?"

" Ah, he woke up! " Kikuri pointed at Daiki, who started to show movements, " and it's not time yet!"

Anju, Ai, and the others disappeared spontaneously, only Kikuri left behind.

" Hime! (Princess) " shouted Yamawaro.

" Daijoubu (it's okay), hehe," Kikuri grinned.

Daiki finally opened his eyes.

" Whoa... who are you?" He looked surprised.

" I'm Kikuri. You accessed both of Hotline to Hell and Heaven Community, yes?" she smirked.

" How could you know about it? A dream? " Daiki slapped himself, "...no, it's not a dream."

" I know. Kikuri knows everything, nyahaha! " Kikuri ran in a round, " So? The target is your own brother, right? How did you enter his name to both of hell and heaven communities?" Kikuri stopped and leaned her arms on the bed.

" It's because..."

" Because?"

" I.. love him, but I also hate him."

" Huh? Kikuri doesn't understand! " Kikuri scowled.

" He... to put this simple... he's a very great brother! Yet... he's... he's..." Daiki moaned.

" Ah, it's about time," Kikuri looked at the clock before she ran and disappeared.

"Ugh..."

**_o0o_**

**Daiki P.O.V**

I went home alone again. Ichi-niichan went home first, of course, I was cleaning the class.

" Tadaima! (I'm home) " I shouted when I arrived home. But I didn't hear Onii-chan's 'okaeri (welcome home)'. It's weird.

" Onii-chan? Where are you? " I walked upstairs but I couldn't find him in his own room nor my own room. I walked downstairs and checked the bathroom and diningroom. I passed through my parents' room. " Onii-..." And there I saw him. He was searching for something, he messed up the drawers. I walked closer to the door and decided to watch over him. He found it-the one he was looking for. A wallet. My mother's wallet. He smiled and was about to take the money...again.

" Onii...chan? " I opened the door and walked in.

" Da...daiki? Oh, it's just you... What are you doing here? You startled me," Ichi-niichan tried to hide the wallet behind him.

" Onii-chan, did I tell you to not joining those pranksters? And did you stop from playing with them?"

" W-well... yeah... "

" Then why did you still do the same thing over and over again? Don't you understand that I've known about it, about everything all this time! But I stayed quiet... Do you know why?" I inhaled deeply, " it's because I believed that you'd turned back into a good brother, but you didn't!"

" What are you talking about, Daiki? I don't understand at all," Ichi-niichan pretended again.

" You... stole Haha and Chichi's money, didn't you? And also, sometimes you stole books from bookstore, I saw you when I was home with my friends! You even scolded Haha.. Onii-chan, I couldn't stand looking at you again! " I took out a straw doll and a ring.

" Wh-what are you gonna do with those things, Daiki?" he walked back several paces. He shivered a bit.

" Decide."

" Eh?"

" I'm going to decide your punishment. I could've sent you to heaven, Ichi-niichan... But... if I do something bad until the symbol is all black... then both of us will wander forever in the world, unable to go to heaven nor hell! No destination... bad, isn't it? It's better if we have a certain destination, right? So, I'm going to pull this red string."

" I don't understand what are you talking about, Daiki..." he shivered.

" Onii-chan, this is for everyone... for your sake... for my sake... and for our parents' sake..." I pulled the red string.

"_... I heard and deliver this vengeance..." _A wind blew so hard, and the blue straw doll disappeared, the red string stayed on my hand... while Ichi-niichan is gone, too.

" With this... everything is over... It's over, Onii-chan! It's over! Hahahaha! It's over! " Tears poured from my eyes, " I'll see you soon, Onii-chan! Wait for me, okay? We'll meet and be together again! Hahaha..., hahaha..."

**Normal P.O.V**

"...So it's your choice..." said Ai, who is standing behind Daiki, who's kneeling on the floor, laughing with flowing tears.

Ai's group left the house. They watched Daiki from outside.

" Heh, so we're fair now?" Anju appeared.

" Fair?... Maybe..." Ai answered.

" See you again."

" What do you mean by 'see you again'? " asked Ichimokuren, who came back into his human form.

" We'll meet again, definitely... As long as the cycle of hatred and love still continues in humans' world..." Anju also disappeared.

" Aah, I know about it... Ojou, what do you think? " Honne-onna answered after Anju disappeared.

" Let's go home for now," Ai walked away. Honne-onna sighed, and then they followed Ai.

" So.. the restitution is...?" Kikuri stopped Wanyuudo.

" Oh, Heaven Girl's? From what Daiki said, we can take a conclusion that the restitution is..." Wanyuudo stopped to think.

" The restitution is...?" Kikuri repeated.

" If you do something bad until the symbol is all dark, then you won't be able to go to the heaven, but you won't be able to go to hell, too. Apparently, the soul of your beloved one will also follow you to wander in the world for eternity."

" The symbol? How does it work?" Kikuri asked back.

" Who knows..." Wanyuudo shrugged.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>See you on the next chapter ^^ Thanks for reading, please leave a review! <strong>**If the reviews are just a few, I won't ****promise you to continue it soon and maybe I'll end it shortly. So, if you like it, please review. Thank you.**_  
><em>


	3. Sachi and Saki : Rejection

**Hi, everyone! Finally, Hell Girl's Rival chapter 3 is updated! Thanks for everyone's supports and hope you like this chapter as well, ^^. Anyway, enjoy! XD and don't forget to leave a review before you close this page!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Sachi & Saki : Rejection**

A girl opened the class door and came in. All the noises disappeared at the time she came into the class. She walked to her seat, while everyone who were in the way, quickly moved. That medium-light brown-haired-girl always looked down—at her own shoes, without smile. She sat down and opened her drawer under her desk and took out her books.

_Die... Stupid... Ugly... Virus for the 2-3 class! ... Go to hell..._

She saw most of her books which were in the drawer have been ruined... They became dirty and they have many writings now. That girl sighed. _Nothing changed, huh? Everything is always the same..._ Her right hand touched something in the drawer.

" Kyaa! " She stood up and screamed when she knew that thing, when that thing fell down. A dead rat. For real. And most of her classmates stared at her and they laughed.

" Look, look! She screamed! " A boy pointed her. She took a plastic bag and rushed out from her class to throw away the dead rat. Her face became miserable. She wanted to cry but she couldn't. She came back to her class and sat down back.

" Look, Sachi came back as if nothing happens!" A girl stood and stared over her, over Sachi.

" Ahahaha, as expected from the virus of 2-3's class! She's a virus herself, so why would she afraid of a dead rat?" A girl also stood. Everyone laughed at her. Sachi clenched her hands. She shivered in anger and hatred. Everyone. She hates everyone in her class so much. She sat down and looked emptily at her desk.

_**It all begins... 1 month ago.**_

Sachi's life was so wonderful and her classmates liked her very much. She smiled happily with her friends. She always thought everything positively. And then she saw Rina, her classmate—the one who was very quiet and bullied. Sachi didn't really pay attention to her and to that bully. Anyways, the bully was just to mock her, to force her to be scolded by teachers, not exaggerating.

One day, Sachi was about to go home when she realized that she left her note book in the classroom. She rushed back to the classroom and saw a group of girls. Sachi saw Rina in the middle of them. _So, the girls are going to mock her again? _She walked slowly and took her note book when Rina screamed.

" Stop it, please!" Rina was about to cry when one of the girl pulled her hair and the other girl grabbed a scissor. _What are they trying to do? _

" Your ugly hair is very disgusting! " A girl mocked her again.

" So why don't we just cut this disgusting and ugly hair? " A girl with the scissor added. _What? Rina's hair is long enough and is not disgusting for me! Is this also a bullying? Ugh..._

" Let's CUT her HAIR! " The girl who grabbed scissor was about to cut Rina's hair when she stopped. Her allies were very surprised. " Why did you stop to cut her hair?" Her friend asked her. " It's not like that," the girl answered, " But someone... grabbed my hand..." Finally, all of the girls looked at Sachi.

" Why did you do that, Sachi? " Seri—the one who usually held the bullying, asked Sachi roughly. Sachi stared back at her.

" First, I thought that you were mocking her, so I didn't mind at it. If it's a mock, then Rina herself could withstand against it. But then, I saw you trying to cut her hair. Isn't it too much already? So, I demand you to stop or I'll report it to the teachers," said Sachi. The girls became angry, but then they decided to leave Sachi and Rina in the class.

" Sa-Sachi-san? " Rina tried to smile over her fear, " Thank you so much... for stopping them... I... I..." And then, Rina cried loudly while Sachi patted her. _Poor Rina, but now, they wouldn't bully her again, right?_

The next day, she came back to school and came into her class as usual. " Morning!" She tried to greet everyone like always. But not as usual, everyone in her class remained quiet. She confused, but Sachi decided to sit. She walked to her seat when she saw her desk, has been messed up all over. She stood back and looked so shocked with it.

" E-everyone, what is this? All of you.. already know about it, right?" Sachi talked loudly, and her classmates looked at her for a bit, then they looked away from her. Sachi walked towards Rina and patted her shoulder. Rina was surprised and she shivered.

" Rina, do you know something about it? " Sachi asked her, but Rina didn't give her an answer. Rina didn't even look at her. Sachi looked so startled, " Ri...na?"

" Of course she doesn't want to talk to you," Seri stood up and spoke to Sachi. Sachi looked at her angrily. " And WHY is THAT, SERI?" Sachi approached Seri with an angry look in her eyes. Seri smiled.

" Hmph, of course she doesn't want. Everyone here is not your friend anymore. No ONE. And do you know why is it?" Seri pointed at Sachi with a humiliating look. Sachi remained quiet and still looked at Seri with her angry face. " It is because..." Some girls, who did bullying also stood up and smirked. Sachi became confused now. She predicted something now... something...bad.

" It is because... SACHI is now our NEW TARGET! If anyone dare to do something like Sachi did to Rina before, that person will be the new target! Hahahahaha! " Seri smiled. Sachi felt like she lost her muscle and energy. She couldn't stand up any longer. She fell down.

" But..." Sachi started to speak back. Seri was surprised.

" Oh, so you got nerves to speak back against us, now?"

" But I know, that there is one person that would never ignore nor do she would bully me!" Sachi stood back and replied.

" Oh... Is that so?" Seri played with her own hair, " And who is that person?"

Sachi closed my eyes and walked through that person. _She is my little sister—no, my twin sister. She is always with me and we always together, we loved each other, so... _" Saki," Sachi answered as she approached her twin, Saki.

Seri walked to her and smacked Saki's desk. Seri smirked at Saki, which made Saki shivered and scared. Seri spoke with a low, but terrifying voice to her. " Is that true, Saki?" Saki tried to looked somewhere else. But Seri kept asking her, " Is that really true, Saki? So...?" Saki closed her eyes in her fear. She shivered. " ..." Seri approached Saki more. " I can't hear you... Speak loudly so everyone—especially your own sister could hear it!" Saki shivered more. She sweated much. "...N-No..."

Sachi was very shocked to hear her twin's answer while Seri and her gang laughed loudly and threatened her. _It's... not true, right... Saki? I know... that if... it's you... I'll ask you for your real answer at home, Saki..._

"Saki!" Sachi rushed to Saki in their house. Saki was about to open the door to her room—right room while Sachi headed to the left room—her room. They had different bedrooms, indeed.

" Saki, is that really true? It's wrong, right? You would still pay attention to me and help me, right?" Sachi tried to smile.

"..." Saki opened the door, " Sorry..." and then she came in, leaving Sachi, who was shocked outside.

**_o0o_**

And since that time, the twin never talked again and Sachi got bullied. She was mocked and bullied mentally. She still endure it since there was still an action to cause a harm to her.

Now, the school finally over. Sachi was about to go home after seeing Saki went ahead first.

" Where do you think you are going?" Seri smirked with her gang to Sachi. Sachi was very surprised. _Not again... I just want to go home... _2 girls grabbed a bucket. Seri smirked and gave those 2 girls a thumb. The girls directed the bucked to Sachi. And then, water flew to Sachi, made her all wet while the girls laughed. Sachi couldn't believe it. Now they overdo it...

Meanwhile at home, Saki turned on the television and watched it. She has eaten her cake first. Sachi usually arrived home when Saki has eaten a half of her cake, but not today. Saki became panic at that time, when the door opened. Saki looked at the door quickly and she could see her twin, standing there.

"...!" Saki looked surprised, when she saw Sachi went home with a dirty and wet uniform, with a dirty hair and face. Saki headed to her. " What did they do to you..." Sachi looked back at Saki and shouted, " It's because of you! If only you helped me! I couldn't believe that you—as my twin didn't care about me! You are going to pay it! " Sachi threw her bag at Saki and headed to the bathroom quickly. Saki stayed there, holding Sachi's dirty bag and thinking...

**Sachi P.O.V**

_I couldn't believe it! Saki is my twin but she didn't even helped me, she didn't even talk to me about it! Now I can't hold my grudge towards her... She's going to pay it! She must feel my suffering, pain, and misery! She MUST!_

I opened my PC in the night and I got an information about Hotline to Hell. I smirked. _This is it. _My hands moved on their own... they typed my twin's name and sent it.

" You called me, didn't you?" I heard someone's voice behind me and I stood. I looked behind me and I saw a girl with long-black hair and red eyes. " I'm.. Enma Ai."

" Jigoku... Shoujo?" I asked her, I couldn't believe that it's real!

" Take this..." She gave me a red straw doll. I accepted it. " If you really wish to eliminate your antagonist, pull that red string. The person that you hate will be ferried straight-away to the Hell." I smiled. This is what I want. I was about to pull the red string...

" However," Ai said. I stopped my action and looked back at her. "When two person is cursed, two graves are dug. If I deliver your vengeance, I shall have you to make a restitution." I grabbed the straw doll, I decided to listen first.

"Once the revenge has been dealt, you are required to pay the compensation. When you die, thy soul will fall into Hell, too. You can't go to the Heaven. Thy soul shall wonder for eternity in the hell," she added. I started to think.

" The rest is up to you," she disappeared.

_What should I do?_

I slept while thinking about it. Want it or not, tomorrow came and I must go to school. As usual, they mocked me and there was even a death frog in my drawer. Now I didn't care about it. I threw it away as usual. In the break time, Seri and her gang coerced me to buy them something.

" Where is the money?" I asked them.

" What? " Seri looked at me as if she said, _unbelieveable._

" The money, I couldn't buy your orders except if you gave me the money." And a punch landed on my face.

" You... how dare you... You'll see later! You COULDN'T GO HOME! " Seri and the gang ran away since there was a teacher who came near us. _At least I am safe for now..._

**Normal P.O.V**

Rain fell. The sound of the heavy rain made Saki couldn't listen to the radio. She sometimes walked around the door. _It has been so late, but where is Sachi? _It's almost evening already, yet she couldn't see her twin's face. _Something..., happened... to her? _Saki sat back and waited patiently for her twin to come home. And Sachi opened the door, made Saki stood and approached her.

Saki stopped. She couldn't believe what she saw. She saw Sachi, all wet and dirty.. oh no, she's covered in mud this time. With some bruises and wounds all over her face and hands. Her feet were very dirty and badly injured.

" What... happened?" Saki finally asked. Sachi glared at her.

" They hid my shoes, so I went home with my feet. Oh, and they pushed me," Sachi answered. Saki was about to cry, "... Sachi..."

" And..." Sachi looked at Saki, " I hate you very much." Saki stepped back several paces. " You know everything, but you didn't even there, to stop Seri or to help me. Oh well, now I hate you very much... " Sachi opened her bag and took out a straw doll.

" ...! Sa...chi! " Saki couldn't believe what she saw.

" Is there anything you want to say before I sent you to the Hell?" Sachi asked. Saki kneeled. The twin didn't recognize that Hell Girl was there, watching over them.

" Yeah... send me to the hell... I deserve it... I want to help you, but I couldn't... I am afraid that I'll get bullied... I am such a coward..." Saki began to cry. " It's impossible now. What is done can't be undone again," Sachi replied coldly.

" Yeah... that is why... I contacted Heaven Girl... so that you could go to the heaven... but I was afraid I couldn't be a good person... I was afraid that I'd failed and made you suffer again... I'm sorry... Hurry up and do it..." Saki cried. Sachi stopped and looked at Saki surprisedly. They didn't recognize it that the Heaven Girl was watching over them along with Hell Girl now.

" Saki...? I... I don't... I never knew about this before..." Sachi approached her twin and kneeled too. Sachi erased her twin's tears. " I'm sorry, Saki... I love you... Let's... try together,..." Saki nodded.

" So.. you don't need that straw doll anymore, do you?" Hell Girl approached Sachi. Sachi stood with tears on her face. She smiled and nodded. She gave the straw doll to Hell Girl. " Yes, sorry to bother you..." Ai accepted the straw doll and turned it to be Honne-Onna.

" And you?" Heaven Girl approached Saki. Saki erased her tears and stood. She took the ring from her finger and gave it to Heaven Girl. " As I expected," Anju received the ring. Ai, Anju, and Honne-Onna stepped back from the twin. The twin hugged each other, cried and smiled together.

" So, we are rejected?" Anju smiled.

" It seems so," Ai replied.

They disappeared after Anju said, _See you soon..._ as if they would meet again... and they would, as long as the cycle of hatred and love still continues, and as long as the cycles would bumped each others...

" If only we could be honest from the beginning! " said Saki.

" But it doesn't matter anymore. We would face it together now..." Sachi smiled back at Saki.

Yes, the twin didn't need the straw doll and also the heart ring. They only needed honesty from each other.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Meanwhile..._

" I.. couldn't... forgive you..." A boy stuck with his PC in the middle of night, " I couldn't forgive you... ANJU!" He typed Anju's name to the Hotline to Hell. But why?... The answer would be in the next chapter...


	4. Meguro : Grudge Towards Heaven Girl

**Finally, chapter 4 is updated! I am so sorry for this long update... My computer was contaminated by viruses but now it's alright... I tried to update just right before my final term tests! Hehe, enjoy! ++Chouchou++**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Meguro : Grudge Towards Heaven Girl**

It was raining outside. Thunder made that creepy night scarier than ever.

_Save us..._

_Save our crying souls..._

_It's all your fault..._

A 16 year-old boy lied on his bed with pillow closing his eyes and his ears were covered by the earphone. The volume of the music which he played was pretty loud. But he still took another pillow to cover his ears from something. His face looked pretty bad.

"Argh!" he threw away his pillows and he put off this earphone. He walked towards his PC which is always located near his bed and turned it on. He looked up and he saw a digital clock which showed 23:59. He glared to another analog clock, especially at the second needle with his right hand prepared to click the mouse. When the second needle finally rotated and both of the hour and minute needles showed the number 12, his pointfinger clicked the mouse.

He connected the Hotline to Hell. His eyes stared carefully at the page he was on and typed. _'Heaven Girl An...'_ he stopped. _Is this really a good way to solve my problem? _He looked at the lamp above him.

'_Yes, this is the right way!' _he gasped. _'Avenge us!' _He stayed still. He looked at his left and right side for a few times. His face became pale. "Okay, okay... I..understand...," he shouted, " I..couldn't...forgive her! I couldn't forgive you... ANJU!" He typed the last alphabet and clicked the send button. And then the page became all white with "ERROR" writing on it. He sighed and closed the keyboard roughly. He immediately fell onto his bed again and tried to sleep along with the sound of the drizzle. But he couldn't sleep. _Just where is Hell Girl right now? I want to send that crap, that ignorant 'heaven girl' right away!_

Meanwhile...

"Ojou, what kind of request is it?" Ichimokuren asked Ai, who sat in front of her old computer while Honne-onna and the others were also relaxing in their 'home'. Not getting a respond, Kikuri walked towards Ai and peeked the computer.

"Aw, what a weird request!" Kikuri commented. Ai glanced at Kikuri before she looked at the computer again. Kikuri's comment triggered everyone's curiousity. Their relaxed mood were all broken now. The situation became tense. Ai sensed this tensity and finally spoke. "We couldn't take this one's request." Honne-onna, Ichimokuren, and all of them were looking at Ai. "Who's our target now, Ojou?" Honne-onna broke the silent. Ai moved aside, showing the computer.

"Anju," Ai continued.

"..!" All of them were startled. " Don't say that Anju is—," Wanyuudo commented. Ai nodded, making them more shocked.

" But what kind of grudge will that person have against the Heaven Girl?" Yamawaro asked. His question made all of them remained silent, thinking about the answers.

" We couldn't take this request no matter what. It's impossible," Ichimokuren justified Ai's sentence before. Kikuri jumped down and opened the door. " Ah, Hime (princess—the way Yamawaro called Kikuri)!" Yamawaro tried to catch Kikuri, " where do you want to go?" Kikuri pretended to not hear Yamawaro's question and continued to go outside. "Ah, Hime!" Yamawaro also went outside, chasing Kikuri.

3 days after that...

"Let me go! Lemme go!" Kikuri wriggled in Wanyuudo's arms. Wanyuudo tried to hold Kikuri firmly. "Stop wriggling! You won't go anywhere!"

" How is it, Ojou?" Honne-onna sat beside Ai who was looking at her computer. "He still insisted on it," said Ai, showing the request which a boy made—a request to send Anju, the Heaven Girl to hell.

" Dakara, itta deshou? (That's why, I've told you,right?)" said Kikuri, still wriggling in Wanyuudo's hold. She finally bit Wanyuudo's arm and jumped down to the land. "Ouch, what was that for?" Wanyuudo hitted Kikuri's head.

"Aww!" Kikuri patted her head. "Told us what?" Ichimokuren asked. Kikuri grinned, "Investi-gate!" She stretched her hands widely," I am going to investigate him!" Wanyuudo and Ichimokuren looked surprised. Honne-onna answered, " It sounds good." Kikuri jumped and opened the door when she heard that. "Deshou? (Right?)" and then she ran away quickly. Honne-onna startled and shouted, "Matte (wait)! It doesn't mean that we let you to..." But Kikuri ran faster.

"Grrr! Darn it! Where is the Hell Girl?" the same boy named Meguro hitted the table desperately. He stood up and hit the chair, making it fell with a loud voice. _Hihihi... _That boy froze when he heard the voice. He closed his eyes, "Okay, so now... who are you, newcomer? And what do you want from me? I am busy enough now, so..."

" Look at the one who is speaking to you when you are going to open a conversation!" Meguro heard a little girl's voice. "How can I look at the one I am speaking with if you are invisible..." Kikuri threw the pillow to Meguro. "Auch!" Finally he looked at his bed, where Kikuri suddenly appeared just a moment ago. " I am not invisible," Kikuri smirked.

"Who are you?" Meguro walked back several paces,"how did you get in here?" He sat on the floor. "himitsu—(secret)," Kikuri laughed, " so, why did you enter heaven girl's name to the jigokutsushin (hotline to hell)?" Meguro stood back and walked to the bed. He sat beside Kikuri and answered her, "are you the hell girl?" Kikuri wrinkled, "No..." Meguro sighed, " Well whatever, I wanna tell you a story..."

o0o

_There lived a boy who always moved so he didn't have any best friend. He decided to live alone when he got into Junior High School. So, finally, after years, he got the friends he's longing for all the time. He got two friends : Yumiko and Reiji who eventually became couple. Everyday, they went home together and spent some times together._

_Their bonds soon got deeper and they soon became close friends. One day, they went out together to a cafe and speaking about their secrets. Reiji was the one to start the conversation about it. Reiji stated that his biggest secret is that he is not the real son of his parents. He has enraged when he heard about that fact and he has ever become a member of a gank! Until the day when his parents explained that they wanted a child no matter what and picked Reiji as their son and how graceful are they because of Reiji, his heart melted and he finally became a good guy again._

" _Well, it's not so important, right? But sorry, I don't have any serious secret," said Reiji, " and how about you, Yumiko?" Yumiko was startled and her spoon fell down. She picked it up again as quick as she can._

"_We-well... about my secret...," she stared at Reiji and the boy, watching whether they were angry or what... and then she decided to continue to speak," Ac-actually... when I was a child, I was quite a troublemaker. My body wasn't so strong enough, so I got sick so often...," she caught the expression of surprised in her friends' faces, "errr... but now I am fine, not as weak as I was."_

"_So,... my father tried to take care of me as good as he could," she continued. Reiji lifted his hand and asked her a question, " Dad... not mother?" Yumiko nodded and continued her story, "...and my mother always got mad at me and she always hates me all this time... she mocked me and she yelled at me because I was coughing when I was a kid. My parents always fight and in the end, my father left me with my mother. Sometimes my mother still yells at me, but it's okay now...," Yumiko ended her story and she looked at the boy—oh yeah, just call that boy "Go"._

" _Me... well," Go coughed, " I could... could...—" he stopped and saw the curious mimic from his friends, so he continued, "I could see the ghosts..."_

_Silent._

_And then Reiji laughed. Go coughed again and raised his hand, " I am not joking... it's real..."_

o0o_  
><em>

" And then?" Kikuri asked Meguro. Meguro was so surprised and looked back at Kikuri, " Are you bored?" Kikuri grabbed a pencil and started to draw again, "Yeah..." Meguro sighed and asked her back, "Do you want to hear the main idea only?" Kikuri nodded.

"Well, I don't know whether you are going to listen or not, but here goes..." Meguro closed his eyes again. He also didn't recognize that there was a big eye peeking at them from above. It's Ichimokuren. _Good job, Kikuri..._

_o0o  
><em>

_One day, Reiji and Go agreed to give Yumiko a surprise. They would come to Yumiko's apartment to see her and to ask her to go out later on. They usually made promises before, but this time, no..._

_They walked and when they were about to knock the door-..._

"_I told you many times! I've had enough of this!" and then PRANG! A sound of the broken glass or plate,... they were unsure... but they heard Yumiko, sobbing there and tried to scream, "I...am... sorry!" But then again, they heard a woman's voice-Yumiko's mother for sure,"No excuses again! You little damn kid!" Yumiko screamed after she heard that. "I'm sorry, mother! Forgive me!"_

_They were true. It was her mother... Bravely, they decided to press the bell (which they realized after that) and all of the noise inside became nothing.. After a while of silent, Yumiko opened the door and was so surprised._

" _Yumi, come with us right now!" Reiji pulled Yumiko's arm tightly. After making sure of the distance, and that no one heard them, the Q&A was going..._

"_So, can you explain all of this to us, Yumi?" Reiji asked Yumiko back. Go added, " Didn't you say that your mother sometimes only scolded you? And only that—nothing more? But this time—." Yumiko cried. A sign to stop asking questions now. Reiji hugged Yumiko until she stopped crying._

"_I lied...," Yumiko sobbed," I'm sorry... actually I lied when I said that... Actually... my mother's act has become more brutal after father left us. She started to go home very late at night and went to work when I was at school. I was glad since I didn't have to face her... but sometimes when she didn't work or work at home... she'd scold me... and even worse, if her mood is bad, she'd... she'd..." Reiji gave her a handkerchief._

" _She'd sometimes yell at me, point at me, mock me, and she could hit me. If she's very angry, ... all of the stuffs at home can turn out to be her weapon to attack me...," Yumiko dried her tears with the handkerchief. Reiji, her boyfriend punched his hand to the wall, "Damn it! Damn it!" Yumiko tried to hold him, but it was too late. He already injured his hand. "Reiji, stop it! It's not your fault!" Yumiko grabbed Reiji's hand. "It's... if only I realized it before... if only... I can save you!" Reiji's face became red. He was angry. And when they went home, Go noticed if there was something strange with Reiji. Go predicted that something would happen..._

_And he was right._

_The 2nd next day, at school, he didn't see Yumiko anywhere. He asked Reiji what happened to Yumiko... since Go thought that Reiji would know what happened with her. And Reiji's answer made Go twisted._

_This is his answer : " I couldn't stand it,... I couldn't stand it, seeing her being hurt! That's why I contacted Heaven Girl, Anju, yesterday and sent Yumi to the heaven. Now she's happy! With this, she won't be hurt and she won't be miserable anymore in this world! Yeah... this is the best!" And he left Go alone... It happened at their last year in the Junior High School._

_Ever since that time, Go saw that Reiji's condition has become worse day by day. Reiji became a troublemaker... a real troublemaker... and so, their friendship was broken, although they entered the same Senior High School. Go also knew that Reiji was rarely seen at the school again. And at the second year of his High School life, he heard a shocking news..._

_About Reiji. He was trying to run away after stealing things in a mall... Unfortunately, a car crashed him. He died at that exact moment. Go didn't know that it would be this soon... this very soon... He cried that night... he lost everything... chance to reconcile and be friends again with Reiji... But then, he heard a voice..._

'Help me...' _He stopped crying and tried to hear the voices better._'Help us... I know you can see and hear us... you have ever said that to us...' _He stopped to cry completely and murmured, "...Rei...ji... Yu...mi?"_

_o0o  
><em>

"So, Go is you, right?" Kikuri smirked to Meguro. Meguro smiled awkwardly, " Yes, smart girl... Go is me..." Kikuri stopped drawing, " what happened, then?"

" Well... they told me... Reiji told me that he had made a promise with Heaven Girl that if he wanted to be happy and if the one he loved—Yumi could be happy... In order to do that, Reiji has to live as a good guy until the death came. It is actually simple and he could do that... But his symbol turned black after a short time, since he was so depressed because of Yumiko... And he forgot about that promise... Now they wandered in this world... Reiji was full of grudge and anger against Heaven Girl so... please!" Meguro grabbed Kikuri's hands, "if you are the Hell Girl's company, minion, underling, or whatsoever... please ask her to send Anju to hell!"

Kikuri jumped to the floor, " No... It's all because of your own friend's fault... right?" She grinned and then run until she disappeared.

But Meguro coerced Hell Girl. He always opened the Hotline to Hell and typed Anju's name... so Ai decided to confront Meguro at last... And how will things turn out?

_To be continued..._

o0o

Meanwhile...

"Hey, Anju!" a boy with blond hair and green eyes was looking at the laptop in a pleasant place. Anju came to that boy and hit his head.

" Auch, what was that for?" That boy asked Anju, who was already beside him. "Call me sister!" That boy answered, "No way! Just because you are 24 months older than me! Anyway! Look at the laptop!"

Anju looked at the laptop, "What's this?"

It is written : _Please send Enma Ai to Heaven_...

" Wow, a new joke?" a little girl peeked Anju and the boy. Anju turned back, " Earl, don't peek and just go back to your place..." That girl wrinkled, " Aw-boo..." and she ran outside. "Not yet, it's not yet time to show up, guys," Anju murmured, " and what's more important is about this request..." A boy with grey hair and deep blue eyes peeked, "Can I help you now?" Anju smiled, "It will be a good idea with your good spying skills!" That boy laughed happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Just what is going to happen next? Everything will be revealed in the next chapter : "Nobara : Gratitude Towards Hell Girl" and don't forget to leave a review for this chapter! Your review could encourage me to write more! Thanks! ++Chouchou++<strong>


	5. Nobara : Gratitude Towards Hell Girl

**Ah, sorry, I've edited this one, sorry didn't realize, I wonder why did it become in bold? I didn't put it in bold before...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Nobara : Gratitude Towards Hell Girl**

_After a request that a boy named Meguro typed to send Anju, the Heaven Girl to the hell, Kikuri went and finally got the real story behind the request. But although Kikuri said to give up, Meguro didn't. He sent the request everyday. Will Ai do something about it? And at the same time, in Heaven Girl's residence..._

"Hey, Anju!" a boy with blond hair and green eyes was looking at the laptop in a pleasant place. Anju came to that boy and hit his head.

" Auch, what was that for?" That boy asked Anju, who was already beside him. "Call me sister!" That boy answered, "No way! Just because you are 24 months older than me! Anyway! Look at the laptop!"

Anju looked at the laptop, "What's this?"

It is written : _Please send Enma Ai to Heaven_...

" Wow, a new joke?" a little girl peeked Anju and the boy. Anju turned back, " Earl, don't peek and just go back to your place..." That girl wrinkled, " Aw-boo..." and she ran outside. "Not yet, it's not yet time to show up, guys," Anju murmured, " and what's more important is about this request..." A boy with grey hair and deep ocean blue eyes peeked, "Can I help you now?" Anju smiled, "It will be a good idea with your good spying skills!" That boy laughed happily.

"Be, careful, Russel!" Anju patted that boy's head. The blond haired boy went to another r-place. Russel, the 10 year old grey-haired- boy put his hand on the monitor. He closed his eyes.

"Uhm... a girl...," he murmured, "and she seems easy to talk with..." He jumped down and opened a door, " Lemme go and check it out, sist." Anju nodded, " Sorry to bother you."

" Never mind that!" Russel smiled widely, " I am happy to help you! Since Ken's one that is always helping you and stuck to you. So, finally! My role!...where is Ken?"

" Well, he's doing another thing for me. Ah, I've got another one to handle. See you!" and Anju stretched her wings and disappeared. "Aw-sume!" Russel gave two thumbs up.

"Oops, I should get going too!" Russel punched his own head before he went outside and then run until he disappeared.

_Meanwhile..._

_In the Residential Hospital..._

" Congratulations on your recovery, Nobara!" a 17 year-old girl gave a bouquet of flowers to a 16 year-old girl who is sitting on the wheelchair. Nobara, the girl on the wheelchair smiled and received the bouquet happily.

" It's all thanks to you, Kotori!" Nobara answered.

" From now on, you will be my family! Welcome to my family!" Kotori started to help Nobara to move her wheelchair to the parking field.

" Well, but I won't change my surname, that's the best part of it! And I will be sisters with my beloved cousin, hehehe...," Nobara laughed.

" Sorry that I was late and because of that, you are unable to move your legs anymore..," Kotori's face became a bit sad.

" Uh, never mind that! For me to survive is more than enough!" Nobara tried to make Kotori smile. Kotori smiled awkwardly and moved Nobara to the car. One woman and man were in the car already. They seem to be Kotori's parents.

Russel was happy knowing a bit about the client, Nobara. He jumped down and ran until disappear. Apparently, he went back home.

o0o

" So, you followed them until they went away?" asked Anju. The same blond boy glared at Anju and Russel. At the same time, he was also busy with the laptop.

" Stupid Russel! And you said that his spying skills are awesome? Meh!" That boy commented.

" But I have attached my equipment... bugs... uhm... tapper!" Russel didn't reply that boy and continued to talk with Anju.

" I see, good work. I'll leave that to you! Just continue with it..."

" Not yeeet?" A little boy's voice was heard from outside.

" Oh, I gotta go now. Please, Russel!" Anju walked towards the voice while Russel stayed still. _Should I ask Nobara about her request? But that'd be... Uhm..._

" Oh man, you're not gonna believe what I'm going to say," the boy moved the laptop's mouse quickly.

" What's it, bro?" asked Russel.

" A request from the same girl that you're spying!" Russel rolled his eyes. _So I really need to ask her?_ " Hurry up and solve this matter already!" that boy shouted. " Uhm, okay... So, I'll go to her right now to hear her story... Bye," Russel jumped and teleported. The boy who was stuck with the laptop sighed.

o0o

" So, Nobara-chan, from now on, you are going to live with us!" Kotori's mother helped Nobara to get in, while Kotori brought in Nobara's luggage. Kotori's father was busy with the car at the moment.

" Sorry for not noticing about 'that' sooner," Kotori's mother became sad. Just like Kotori, when they were talking about 'that incident'. Nobara felt sad about them, because they regretted it so much. She smiled, "Aa, daijoubu! (It's okay!)"

" And again, sorry if you have to be in the same room with Kotori. It will be a bit stertorous, but please bear with it for now," they came into a room. Kotori has already there, packing Nobara's stuffs. "Don't worry, obaa-san (auntie)! I'm okay if I have to be in the same room with Kotori! It will be fun!" Nobara moved her wheelchair to Kotori. Kotori smiled.

"Oh!" Nobara shouted a little. Kotori's mother stopped and looked back, "Yes?" Nobara smiled, "Sorry if I'll be bothering you!" Kotori's mother giggled, "No, you won't be a bother for us. You are the only daughter of my deceased sister, after all!"

"And Kotori...," Nobara started a conversation when Kotori's mother has already gone to a mall, "where's ojii-san (uncle)?"

"Oh, my father said that he had some things to do at his office and he will go home soon. Ahaha, my father's always like that. Although it's holiday, he still wanna work. Or he forgot something there," Kotori put the empty suitcase above the cupboard, "Yosh, that'll do it!" Nobara stared at the clock that was hung at the wall, "Isn't it about time you have to work in your part-time job's place? Or are you in holiday?"

"Oops!" Kotori hit her own head, "I forgot about it! Yeah, my holiday is almost done... Well, my school gave me an extra. So I have to work today, and then tomorrow... And then the day after tomorrow, you and I will come into my school!" Kotori picked her handbag.

" Will it be okay for me?" Kotori was about to go outside when Nobara asked her the question. She smiled, "It'll be okay. Okay then, see you soon!"

"Be careful," Nobara waved her hand.

_Yesh! She's alone now! _Russel opened the door. Nobara heard that the door opened, "Kotori? Is there anything that you forgot to bring?" But she couldn't see who's outside. She moved her wheelchair closer to the door. And she saw Russel there, "who are you?" Russel came into the room and closed the door. He glared at Nobara, identifying her from down to top.

" You contacted Heaven Community, didn't you?" Nobara looked surprised.

" How did you-..."

" I know. And I came here to ask you about your weird request."

" Are you Heaven Girl's partner?"

" Well, sort of... Maybe I'm her second assistant?" Russel sat on the bed.

" I guess it's okay to tell you the story...," Nobara moved her wheelchair closer to Russel.

" Okay. So, when I was a kid, my mother died because of her illness. I was about 11 or 12 at that time. And then when I was 14, my father married another woman who became my step mother. She was so kind even to me," Nobara tried to sit on the bed. Russel helped her. She lied down to the bed and continued to speak.

" But everything changed... 1 year ago. My step mother was pregnant. I was so happy when I heard about that. My real mother's body was so weak that she couldn't give me a sibling. But when the baby was born. Oh, his name is Mao. He was just so cute!" Nobara smiled.

" And then?" Russel asked the main of the problem.

" And then...," Nobara imaginated what happened after that...

o0o

_The days of happiness and joy have ended for me. As soon as Mao is born, everything I did always have mistakes at my mother's eyes. She always scolded me. When I intended to help her or take care of Mao, she started to accusate me of envying Mao and want to hurt him; or that I was about to make her injured. _

_My step mother tried to accusate me in front of my father's eyes. At first, father—my real father scolded me. But then, he didn't say anything more. Because of that, my step mother's cruelness has become worse than ever. She didn't accusate me, but she scolded me, she yelled at me, and she prohibited me from many things, she asked me—or forced me to do everything instead._

_It was on my 16th birthday..._

_Kotori, my cousin only heard that my step mother gave me strict rules—nothing more. She decided to come to my previous house to give me a surprise at that time. My step mother didn't recognize that Kotori came in at that time._

_So, when I came home from a part-time job, my step mother has been waiting for me at that time. From her eyes and face, I understood if she had just experienced something that provoked her anger and the worst it, I could sense danger at that time. She wasn't just intending to hit me, she grabbed a broom as the proof of it._

" _I'm home... uh...," I stopped to talk. She looked at me with an intimidating look. I moved back several paces until I touched the door, while she provoked me. _

" _You naughty little girl!" She said it with an angry tone. Kotori came, hearing a ruckus. I saw her eyes behind my step mother. She looked very surprised. I wanted to talk to her, not intending to speak back to my step mother. But I knew if I didn't respond at that time..._

" _What is my fault?" I encouraged myself to speak back at her. _

" _Your scores got worse... and then you always tried to speak with your father about what I did, right? I heard you one night!" Uh-oh... I guess she has a point. I really spoke to my father, but he didn't believe me about it. He ignored me, so what's the matter of it? I couldn't understand._

"_No, you're wrong—...," before I could continue my sentence, she hitted me with the broom. I couldn't guard myself from her rage. I tried to cover my head with my arms. She smirked after seeing my injured arms. She took the broom away and she gave a few burnt on my skin with a cigarette. Not satisfied by only those actions, she kicked my legs. I struggled a bit, but it's no use._

_Riing-raang... _

_The sound of the phone saved my life. My step mother left me and accepted the phone. Usually, the phone or Mao's cry would save my life. And Kotori, the one who saw that quickly helped me to stand up. _

" _What happened?" She asked. I smiled bitterly._

" _I couldn't explain it here...," I tried not to look at Kotori's eyes._

" _Let's meet up at 7 PM today in that cafe. I'll be waiting for you," she patted me, "things would turn bad if your step mother saw me here, right?" I nodded. She opened the door silently, "see you." I waved at her,"see you too."_

_And at the cafe, I explained everything to her. She listened to me carefully. Her eyes sometimes got wet and she must wipe her tears that were about to fell. _

" _Today is enough... I must go home or else she'd...," I stood from my seat. She stood too._

" _Or else she'd what?" Kotori asked. She's got emotional at that time, "I'm going to tell my parents about it! I'm going to save you, Nobara!"_

" _No, please, don't!" I have walked to the exit door already._

" _Nobara!" Kotori chased me. I walked slowly again and moved back, "whatever happens—," I continued, "don't tell them." I ran quickly. I must be at home before 8.30 or else my step mother would punish me again._

_And then it happened the next day when I went home._

" _Welcome home, Nobara," my step mother had stood in front of me at the moment I opened the door already. From her speaking tone, I could see that she's angry._

" _You told your aunt and uncle right?" I was surprised._

" _No!" I denied that fact. Could it be Kotori-? _

" _You can't lie from me!" She grabbed my arms roughly and took me to the roof already. _

" _Say the truth or I am going to push you down!" Uh-oh, no... The roof is on the 3rd floor. This can't be true..._

" _I really never-," before I finished my sentence, the bell rang. _

" _Nobara? Nobara? Where are you?" Kotori's voice._

" _How could you...?" My step mother grabbed my uniform. No good. She is definitely too strong and too scary for me!_

" _Nobara? I'm coming in!" I heard Kotori's footsteps. She went upstairs._

" _No forgiveness for you anymore!" She pushed me... _

" _Kyaaa!" I screamed, I couldn't believe that she really meant it. Vaguely, I saw Kotori that walked closer to the roof. She hurriedly ran to the roof and her hand tried to grab me from the bound of the flat roof to the sky. But she knew she couldn't grab my hand anymore. Too late._

" _NOBARA!" I heard her scream when I fainted. _

_From what I heard from her, she has contacted Hell Girl one night before the incident. So, after seeing my step mother pushing me down, she untied the red string on the straw doll and ferried my step mother to the hell. When Kotori told her parents about my step mother's abuse at the night before that, her parents didn't believe it and called my step mother in the morning before that incident._

_I was taken to the hospital and I fell into a coma for 3 days. After that, I regained my consciousness back, but I couldn't move my legs in exchange of my life. Kotori's mother, my real mother's younger sister got angry about this incident and about my father's ignorance. She decided to take care of me—the only one of her (Kotori's mother)'s sister that's left. My father agreed because he was speechless when Kotori's mother spoke about the fact that he ignored me although he knew that my step mother abused me. He took Mao and moved to a near city. I actually am okay if I have to stay with my father, but Kotori's family don't allow me to do so. But I still can meet father and Mao sometimes._

_I don't know how can I show my gratitude to Kotori, who saved my life. But since she got a restitution with Hell Girl, I couldn't send her to Heaven. So I decided to request to send Hell Girl to the heaven. I've ever heard about her many times. She also played role in saving my life._

" And that's what happened," Nobara closed her story, "so, what's your answer? You are one of Heaven Girl's company, aren't you?" Russel remained quiet.

o0o

Meanwhile...

" Hell Girl!" Meguro shouted happily when Ai stood in front of him, "finally you came here to fulfil my request!"

"..No," Ai denied Meguro's sentence.

" What?" Meguro became angry.

" I couldn't do that. Anju is similar to the ghosts or beings like what your friends have turned to be, and the same goes for me. I couldn't take these kinds of requests, could I?" Ai explained. Meguro knelt down and cried.

"Please..." Ai walked, she looked at Meguro, " Sorry, I couldn't take your request. There is no use in persuading about your request." And then she disappeared, leaving Meguro.

o0o

Russel remained quiet. He doesn't know what else to say.

" So, how about it?" Nobara smiled. Her eyes showed hope that are shown to Russel. And Russel is weak against these kind of eyes.

"Ugh...," Russel tried to look somewhere else.

" Sorry, but I guess we couldn't take your request," a younger boy's voice was heard. Both Russel and Nobara looked at the source of the voice. A kid that is apparently 6 years old with white hair and blue eyes looked at them from their left side.

" Who are-," Nobara hasn't finished speaking yet when...

" Ken!" Russel jumped and ran closer to that boy, Ken.

" Heaven Girl is going to decline your request officially, too, I came here before her," Ken spoke.

" Really?" Nobara couldn't believe this.

" Yeah," Anju's voice was heard at the opposite direction from Ken and Russel. Nobara looked at her right side and she saw Anju, the Heaven Girl.

" Sorry, but I couldn't take this request...," Anju continued, " do you understand why?"

Nobara nodded, " I guess so... Thanks for listening to my story..."

Anju, Ken, and Russel disappeared after Nobara said so. Nobara just gazed at a picture in her leontin. A picture that showed her and Kotori. She smiled and touched the picture...

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of this double chapters story. Of course neither Ai nor Anju could send<strong> **each others to the Hell or Heaven. On the next chapter, we are going to see about the "Crest of Heaven" and we are also going to meet with one of clients who Anju has ever met, and we also have heard her story... **

**To be continued...**

**Don't forget to drop a line of review... Thanks! *Chouchou***


	6. Omake 01 : School Life Ai vs Anju

**Sorry for my late update. Actually, I am still trying to make the continuation, but when my mind got distracted... This is what I wrote...**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 1<strong>

**School Life ; Ai vs Anju**

Once upon a modern time, Ai the Hell Girl and Anju the Heaven Girl are attending a Junior High School. The name of the Junior High School is St. Penguin (?) Junior High School. This school is divided into two groups of students : White Penguins which dominated the 7th-9th grade's class A and B; Anju, the Heaven Girl is the leader of this group, while the Black Penguins, dominated class C and D with Ai, the Hell Girl as the leader. These 2 groups are always having fight, especially the leaders.

This is the story from the beginning of their school life. 

**Ai's Line...**

" So, Enma Ai, you're going to transfer into our 8th grade class... Black or white?" a man with bold head and white beard asked Ai in a room.

Ai is being quiet. _I am working as Hell Girl. Hell identic with...? Black! _"Black, Principal!" Ai answered the man's question, the principal.

" I see. So you are going to the 8D class. Your class will start tomorrow, so please come on time," the principal shook hands with Ai. Ai went outside and walked home (walked?). During her trip to home, she thinks about what made her transfer into a school.

_So, I'm going to advertise Hotline to Hell when I got into my class to my classmates. And to be a trendy girl! I must follow the technology and the others, so I won't lose to Anju! Ah... I forgot... _Ai stopped from walking and turn right to an uncrowded block. _I mustn't be late, or else that Anju would change my name from Hell Girl (Jigoku Shoujo) into Late Girl (Chikoku Shoujo)! _... Ai turned back to the crowded road and continued walking.

Ichimokuren, who has been following Ai, appeared in the form of an eye on one of the building that Ai passed. "Oy, Ojou (miss), where are you going? Aren't we going home?" Ai glared at Ichimokuren with an intimidating look, "Shut up, cyclopse (one eyed monster)! I must have it or else that tengu shoujo _(It should have been tengoku shoujo or heaven girl, but in this context, Ai made fun of her name. Tengu is a creature from Japanese myths which have an ugly red face and big nose, if Chouchou is right... ^^;;) would_ change my name into Late Girl!

Ichimokuren was surprised by Ai's answer. _Ekh, what's your point, Ojou? _Ai continued to walk and she came into a store. She came out awhile after she came in. She dashed to a block that is uncrowded and teleported to her house.

" Okaeri, Ojou... (Welcome home, Miss...)," Wanyuudo is about to greet Ai when Ai dashed quickly without replying his greeting. " Eh? What's wrong with her?" Honne-onna is also curious about it. " Who knows...," Wanyuudo shrugged, "...she dashed into her room right after she arrived here..."

"Hahaha... with this, there is no reason for me to be scared anymore! That Tengu Shoujo will never got a chance to mock me! Ha..ha..ha...," Ai lifted up something that she bought from the store earlier. Curious, Ai's team peeked her from outside of her room. Quickly, they are frozen after seeing the thing that Ai grabbed proudly.

...An alarm clock.

**o0o**

"Finally! We are famous!" Anju poured the wine into a crystal glass.

"Uhm, Anju... Tomorrow, ...school...," Russel murmured behind Anju, who's drinking her wine now.

" Blah bleh... I KNOW THAT!" Anju shouted. Russel smelled the aroma of wine from her breathing and he sensed some symptoms of being drunk. Russel decided not to get closer to Anju, since he knew that if he got closer-...

"Oi, Anju!" The 'computer boy'—call him that, since his name is unknown now. He ran into Anju quickly.

"Heee? What is it?" Anju turned around.

" Eeeekh, Teng-," before the 'computer boy' managed to finish his sentence, Anju has hugged him tightly until he can't breath.

" Ekh, buu sbwel leek vain (Egh, you smell like wine!)," he tried to run away from Anju as soon as Anju led him go.

" Eeh...," Russel was eager to come inside the room. Anju recognized this, so she turned around and replied, "What?"

"... A request...," said Russel.

_Meanwhile, at the same time..._

" Ojou! Ojou-sama! Wake up! Come out!" Honne-Onna made such a bit ruckus. That is right, they have got a request too, yet Ai is still inside her room. Even worse, she locked the room. This made the whole team become worried, except Kikuri of course.

BRAAAK!

Suddenly, the door opened... Sorry, it should be _roughly_.

" Shut up, I can't sleep, you little...!" Ai came outside with untidy look. Her hair is all messed up, while her eyes are dry. She can't sleep because she's not yet accustomated with her new sleeping hour.

" A request," replied Ichimokuren calmly. 

_Anju's Place_

"So, what is it do you want?" Anju asked the boy in front of her. She's a half drunk, by the way. But she tried to keep calm and not to lose control.

" I want you to send... to the Heaven," the boy replied.

" I beg you pardon?" Anju couldn't believe what she has heard. Impossible, she thought it to herself.

" Send ENMA AI to HEAVEN!" that boy almost shouted.

" ...," Anju remained quiet, "...why?"

" Hehehe," the boy chuckled, "because she's the HELL girl, right? Then the rightful punishment for her is to go to the heaven, a totally different place from her home!"

"..." 

_Ai's Place_

" Ah, so you really come, Hell Girl!" the teenage girl almost shouted in happiness and surprise. She didn't thought that it was real. Indeed she has grudge, but she accessed the Hotline to Hell by a mere coincidence and curiousity.

" Yes, now before we start," Ai tried to speak calmly, because her voice is actually distracted because of her lack of sleep.

" Yes, is there anything wrong?"

" May I confirm that...," Ai gulped, "the person you wrote is... Anju? That Tengu—eh I mean, Heaven Girl?"

" That's true," she replied quickly, without even hesitating for awhile, " I hate her. I really disagree with her way... besides, I envy he-"

"Enough," Ai stopped that girl from blabbering. 

"So..."

"WHY SHOULD I SEND SOMEONE LIKE HER? CAN'T YOU SEND SOMEONE ELSE BETTER?" shouted Enma Ai and Anju together, although they are in different places. They got outta control, so both Heaven and Hell company have no choice but to reject the boy and the girl, and to stop their leaders.

But this is just the beginning of their messed up school life... 

_**###End of Omake 1###**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**_New section! Q&A with Anju, Tengoku Shoujo._**

_Q : How old are you, Anju?_

_A : I'm 14 years old, physically._

_Q : And your real age?_

_A : I forgot... But if Ai is more than 400 years, maybe I'm about half her age._

_Q : Approximately? ...Okay, so, why didn't you show up in front of Ai before?_

_A : I worked in my home country and countries around._

_Q : Where is it?_

_A : Well, western countries? Since I'm blond and well, maybe from Europe or American continent._

_Q : ... And why are you in Japan now?_

_A : Since I heard about Jigoku Shoujo, and because I wanted to go abroad, so I moved._

_Q : In chapter 4, you asked a boy to call you "sister" and there were some little children there. Are you siblings?_

_A : Who knows?_

_Q : And again, Russel and Ken didn't call you sister, but you're okay with it... While the "computer boy" got some hits, why?_

_A : Because I asked them to call me Anju except that computer boy, he minds it a lot and it's fun to tease him, so I forced him._

_Q : If Ai plays with cherries and straw dolls when she is bored, what about you?_

_A : Play with the children that are seen in chapter 4 or 5, and teasing my toy, the computer boy._

_Q : Ai's favorite is cherry, and you?_

_A : Wine.. especially the one that's made in a form of drinks._

_Q : So, you drank it in this omake?_

_A : Exactly._

_Q : I guess those are the questions, well, if you guys have some questions, just ask!_

_A : Don't ask about my past or relationship with the children, it will be explained later on...perharps._

_Q : See you~!_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this omake! Actually, in this occasion, I'd like to ask for more review if you can, and also to be patient. I am going to have school's final test (I am in the last year now), so I am incredibly busy. I hope you guys can be patient and please forgive my mistakes because English is not my mother language. I hope you can understand, thank you . If anything happened, you can leave me a message, by the way.<strong>


	7. Kana : Heaven's Crest

**Finally, an update yeah! T^T Sorry to keep you waiting, everyone...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Kana, and the Crest of Heaven**

_" Please... not.. forget... restitu... so both...happy."_

The brown-haired little girl cried on her bed. Her cellphone was nearby—or next to her, to be exact. The screen glowed in blue for awhile, and then the blue light disappeared for a moment, before that blue light glowed again from the cellphone's screen. That little girl didn't even take a glance at her cellphone. She continued to shiver as she heard her cellphone's vibrate.

_BIIP... BIIP... BIIP..._

The phone rang. Her cellphone to be exact. It doesn't release a blue glow now, instead it releases red light from its screen. But that red light only shone for awhile, and just once, too. The girl realized that it's an e-mail. She tried to settle her shivering body, as her hands grabbed her cellphone. Still with her little trembling body, she opened her cellphone.

_Why didn't you pick up my call?_

_You can't escape, you know that, Shiina?_

_Tomorrow, after school, at the Beauty shop._

_If you don't come, then just get lost!_

" Aah... **AAAAHH!**" that girl—Shiina, screamed. Her tears fell down from her cheek onto her bed. Her hands grabbed her ears tightly, as if they would be torn apart if she didn't cover it immediately. Her chocolate eyes showed the sign of sadness and also fear. She punched her bed desperately, which made her cellphone fell down onto the cold floor. It didn't break, because it fell down gently.

Shiina stopped for awhile. She looked at herself from a mirror just in front of her. She stopped crying. Now, her eyes focused into the mirror. She stood up slowly, and walked steadly to the mirror. She grabbed a small mirror in her right hand, and she uses her left hand to lift her hair up. As soon as she managed to lift her hair until her neck is completely uncovered, she put the small mirror in her right hand behind the neck, and from the wide mirror in front of her, she could see the reflection of something similar to tatoo at the back of her neck. It shows a couple of gentle and pretty wings. With a heart in the middle of the wings. The wings are white, yet there is a black area covering just a half of the heart.

" N-no... Okaa...san... No...," Shiina loosened her grabs, as she fell down onto the floor. Her small body continued to tremble as tears fell down from her swollen eyes. She has cried for many times recently, judging from her swollen eyes and her pale face.

_**o0o**_

" You called me?" The red-haired girl suddenly turned around to see the owner of that gentle yet it seems hideous. There, the red-haired girl saw a little red-eyed girl with an uniform.

" Jigoku... Shoujo...," murmured the girl.

" That's right," Ai answered.

" Y-you... will grant my wish, right?" asked the girl again, her body started to tremble because of such a happy feeling inside her heart, because she perceived that she could get that person away from this world. Unconsciously, she smirked.

" ...Have you heard about the restitution?" asked Enma Ai.

" Huh?" The girl's expression changed. It's obvious that she didn't have any clue about the restitution.

" You'll have to go to Hell as well," answered Ai shortly.

" O-Ojou! Why, this time it seems...," Honne-onna tried to stop her mistress. She saw that this time, the dialogue is different. But she didn't get to finish her sentence, because Ai stared at her, as if asking her to stop.

" I will... go to hell as well...?" The girl smiled awkwardly, " No way. It can't be true. It's impossible!"

" But that's the truth," answered Ai, " and besides I can't accept this request." She turned around.

" W-wait for a second!" The girl tried to prevent Ai from leaving, " I don't get it. Why...?" But Ai didn't wait. As soon as she turned around, both Honne-onna and Ai started to vanish, leaving the angry girl behind.

Meanwhile, later on when they arrived back to their home, Honne-onna asked the same question again. " Ojou, why did you-," she asked.

" Because it is a request that we can't take," Ai answered, " and because the target is..."

_**o0o**_

" Hm? Why're you here, too?" asked Anju. She stood under a big tree, which is hard to be seen. In front of her, the Hell Girl, Ai stood up along with Honne-onna, Kikuri, and Yamawaro. It has been awhile since their last meeting.

" Anjuu, it got some blacky spot in the heart-," Russel popped out from the tree. Apparently he spied someone just before, along with Anju, the Heaven Girl. " Oopsie," Russel paused his sentence after he saw Ai and her team. He jumped from the tree.

" Okay, that's enough, Russel. Now you can go back," answered Anju. Russel nodded and then he ran away. It looks like Anju and Ai have something to talk about. Yes, it's about the reason behind their coincidental meeting.

" I'm spying my girl, what about you?" asked Anju bluntly.

" ...I'm also spying her," answered Ai.

" ...Shiina?" asked Anju, " why?"

Ai looked at the road, where the red-haired girl stood up along with another girls—her friends it seems, while Shiina stood in front of them with bowed head. She didn't dare to look at another person's eyes—at least not anyone in front of her.

" That red haired girl," said Ai, " –she wants to send Shiina to the Hell."

" What?" Anju was surprised, " You know that it's impossible now. She's mine. She has made a contract with me."

" Yes, I know," answered Ai.

" That girl is kinda persistant," added Honne-onna, " Kana... wasn't it? Ever since Ojou has refused her request, she'd try to access the Hotline to Hell every night."

" I see...," Anju joined Ai, now both of them—no, all of them were looking at the girls, who went into a shop which sells some girly stuffs judging from the appearance.

" Do it," Kana smirked. She pointed to a necklace in front of her. Shiina trembled again. Although it's not so hot, Shiina sweated. She didn't want to do it. She didn't want to pick that necklace. She didn't want to shoplift. Because she knows the consequences...

" Hurry up and do it!" scolded Kana with a low voice, because she didn't want to be found out by the shopkeeper, " or do you want to get bullied?"

Shiina gulped. She walked slowly, approaching the necklace. Her hands were trembling heavily as they grabbed a luxurious necklace. She picked it up in a second and put it inside her pocket, as she ran away quickly from that store, followed by the other girls.

"Hmph," Kana picked the necklace from Shiina's hands, " very well... I'll call you again soon, 'kay?"

" Aah...," Shiina knelt down on the road.

Anju sighed, " She did it again... It's no good..."

" What is not good?" asked Kikuri.

" Well, I think I should have explained this...," said Anju, " see the tatoo or marking at her neck? Yes, it's pretty small and the location is not exactly at the neck, it's a bit into her back, too. Well, ...That's Heaven's Crest. A heart between the small wings. It's originally white. All pure white."

" But the heart's a half black, that girl's mark...," added Yamawaro.

" Yeah. This is how it works...," Anju explained, " every time you do bad things, it will turn black, a little by little. From the heart, and then the wings. If it's already a half, then that girl can't go to Heaven. Her soul will be wandering around the world. But if the heart and one wing has been turned out into black, her soul and her beloved one's soul—which has been sent to the Heaven will be wandering in the world, unable to settle down somewhere. Not the Heaven, and not even the Hell. Their souls will be lost. But if it's white..."

" Both of them will go to Heaven, right?" asked Yamawaro.

" That's true. And every time you do good deeds, the black one will turn into white again, but this turning will be only a bit... It's easier to make it all black rather than returning it to white or even trying to make it white. Well, it seems pretty simple but it's hard to do," answered Anju, " the rest is up to that girl..."

_**o0o**_

**_Error : content not found._**

" Why... why... why?" Kana clicked the refresh button using her mouse again and again, yet it won't change. She has no ability to access the Hotline to Hell anymore. It's useless. She knows it, yet she still doesn't want to admit the fact.

" Kh! Damn!" She pushed herself from her PC. Her eyes are filled with hatred. She bit her own thumb while murmuring, " Shiina..."

_**o0o**_

_On the next day..._

" I've decided," said Shiina to herself as she walked towards a certain place, " I have to end all of this." She stopped in front of a small path. There, she saw Kana and her gang. They have been waiting for her all this time.

" Now, all you have to do is-," Kana has started to think of a new game. She is bored with only shoplifting after all.

" Why?" asked Shiina. Kana stopped talking. Her face showed a sign of surprise. She didn't think that Shiina could have asked or even talk back on her.

" You dare to speak back on me?" asked Kana angrily.

" I didn't do anything to you. I didn't do anything wrong to all of you," Shiina clenched her sweaty hands. She gulped and inhaled, her eyes are full of determination. _I will end everything here, for me and my mother, _that's all which matters in her mind right now. " So why did you do all of these to me?"

" Huh? You still don't get it?" Kana's voice showed a hint of anger and hatred.

" You didn't know?" one of Kana's friend added, " it's because you tried to steal Hidaka, Kana's boyfriend!"

" No, that's wrong!" denied Shiina, " I've never had any thought of it and I won't do it either!"

" STOP LYING!" Kana shouted, " I know that both of you are getting closer recently!"

" Oh my, I told you again," Shiina's almost lost her patience, " we're just friends! If you don't believe it, then ask him!"

" **WHAT?** YOU LITTLE-," Kana raised her right hand upon Shiina. Shiina didn't even move a bit.

" Hit me. But I won't do that kind of bad things anymore. Just hit me, do anything as you like. I won't do bad things for sure!" Her eyes are looking deep inside Kana's eyes. She didn't try to not looking back at Kana as usual. Now, she has been trying to encourage herself.

" ...kh!" Kana seems upset. Not only Shiina, the one that she thought as her toy, denied her reason, she also has spoken back on her. Now she's got guts to fight against her? Don't be silly!

" Kana, would you stop it already?" one of her friends asked, " besides we think Shiina's right. They don't have that kind of relationship..."

" W-WHAT?" Kana screamed desperately.

" Besides it's not fun to bully her if she dares to speak back on us," added another girl.

" ...," Kana grinded her teeth, " Fine then..." Now, all of them turned on another direction. They walked away, leaving Shiina who exhaled in relief. Before the girls were about to leave, Kana could still turned around just to glare at Shiina.

_I did it..., _said Shiina in her heart, _now... I will try to do my best... Okaa-san no tame ni... (For my mother's sake)... I won't lose to them again!_

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview to the next chapter.<strong>

" Huh? What's with that weird appearance of yours, and that boy's calling you 'Hime'? You've got to be kidding me!" the boy laughed on Kikuri.

" Hmph, naniiii (what)? What did ya say?" Kikuri puffed her cheeks as she sulked at the boy around her age.

**Don't forget to leave me a review ^v^**


	8. Yuuji : Enter, Kikuri's Rival!

**I'm back, at last! And I will be active from now on~ :3**

** ...Come to think about it, do you still like and will read this story after all this long break, I wonder? **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Yuuji – Enter, Kikuri's Rival!**

" NANAMI!" That young teenage boy ran in a rush right after he heard a ruckus in an apartment room next to his. He opened the door quickly which was unlocked in the first place. He managed to get a breath after he opened the door, only to find a dark corridor and living room. He put off his sandals and came into the living room.

"Na...nanami? You there?" He approached another door which leads to kitchen and dining room. It is clear that he's familiar with his neighbor's apartment condo. His hand grabbed the door handle steadily and was about to open it when someone has opened it from the other side of the door before he managed to do it on his own. One young girl at his age appeared, alongside with an old woman beside her. That old woman was smiling, but the boy could see the wrinkling she had at her brows.

" Yuu...chan," the long-haired girl smiled awkwardly as she approached Yuuji—the boy in front of her, "w-what's wrong?"

"Nanami... I-I just heard some noises and I came here to check-," answered Yuuji.

"Yuuji-kun. Sorry to have made you worried. I was just a bit upset upon seeing Nanami's delinquent and indelicate act. She wanted to scare me with a dead rat's doll, which I just threw out... My, my, what a naughty daughter I have!" said the old woman-Nanami's mother.

" Then... what's with Nanami's cheek? It's red—as if someone had slapped her...," Yuuji smiled as he stared at Nanami's mother with a suspicious look. Nanami's mother pretended not to notice that look and continued to make a fake smile.

" Nanami had just fought with her friend, right, Nanami?" She looked at Nanami. Her look was a bit intimidating, and Nanami recognized this.

"Y-yes, Yuu-chan... That's just... it," Nanami touched her red cheek gently as she trembled. Yuuji grabbed her hand tightly as he continued to stare at Nanami's mother. Nanami got a bad feeling if she were to let things as it was now, so she hurriedly pushed Yuuji away as she continued to speak, " A-anyway, Mom, lemme go out with Yuu-chan!"

Yuuji was dragged out by Nanami, she held his hand tightly, but as if he didn't understand the situation, Yuuji managed to look back at Nanami's mother, only to find her mad face and malignant look. That look-Yuuji knew it so well- wasn't for her, it was for Nanami instead.

_**o0o**_

.

" Nanami? Are you okay?" asked Yuuji.

" W-well," Nanami tried to stop trembling.

" What do you want to order?" asked the maid in the cafe they're in right now.

" Ah, 2 cups of warm tea, please," Yuuji answered hurriedly, he wanted to settle things right away with Nanami, so going out to cafe to eat or drink is not his real intention. It's just a place where they can be relaxed, that's it.

" Ah yeah... Don't worry... Mom..is right, I am the one at fault here... so please don't get it wrong...," Nanami couldn't see Yuuji in face.

" Lie," Yuuji stayed looking at Nanami's face calmly, " don't hide it anymore, Nanami! I know it, she—that person hates you, and punish whatever you do, although you're innocent!" Yuuji stood.

" No, NO! THAT'S NOT IT!" Nanami screamed in panic. Everyone's attention was distracted by them. Yuuji decided to sit down while Nanami lowered her voice.

" Don't... ruin my family... please... she's... my mother," Nanami whispered, " she's just a bit stressed—soon she will be back again, and she will be kind to me..."

Yuuji sighed. _That's it..._

.

.

"Hee~ So, he's the client?" asked Kikuri. She looked at them from her seat in the cafe.

" Hime, please sit properly!" reminded Yamawaro.

" And he asked us to send that noisy obaa-san*, right?" Kikuri ignored Yamawaro's notice and stayed to watch at them from her cozy seat, " just hurry up and send her to hell already! Kikuri hates noisy and ugly obaa-san~"

" Hime, that's our client's decision, we can't take further step until—"

"Hmph, how boring~," Kikuri turned around and finally she sat properly as she drank her soda.

" Heeh, look what I've found here!" Kikuri and Yamawaro can hear a boy's voice—loud enough for them to hear. Their attention was drawn by a boy who sat next to their desk. There, they could see an apparently 6 year-old boy with white hair and blue eyes. His gentle face expression doesn't seem as if he'd say that sentence with a bit humiliating tune in it.

" Yes, I'm talking to you!" He approached Kikuri.

" What do you want?" asked Kikuri, she seems to be irritated, "who are you?"

" Araa? I forgot to introduce myself!" that boy laughed, " I'm Ken, Heaven Girl's co-worker! I am her trusty right hand, Ken! Looks like we're going to meet several times again!"

" So anyway-," the little boy—Ken continued, "What's with that weird appearance of yours, and that boy's addressing you- 'Hime'?"

" Uu—Urusai na! (Shut up!)," Kikuri grumbled.

" Eh, you two-," Yamawaro tried to interrupt them, but they ignored Yamawaro instead.

" Huh, so my rival is going to be someone like you, eh? I don't expect that a weird kid like you will be-," Ken continued.

" Shut up, quiet!" Kikuri became more irritated. She didn't know that the more she got angry, the more fun and happy Ken will be, and the more things he'll do to make fun of her.

" You, too! Weird! White hair, are you really that old?" Kikuri tried to reply back.

" Wha-what, hey!" Ken didn't expect Kikuri to reply back to him.

" Like I'm trying to say!" This time, Yamawaro raised his voice. And his effort has come to fruition. He got the attention of the two naughty kids.

" Because you and Hime kept debating over a small thing, our target has left this location," explained Yamawaro, " you're that Heaven Girl's co-worker, which means your target is here, too, right? You're alone so you'd better take a closer look to your own target to—"

Ken's face became pale, " ...My target is the same... with you...," he said in a low voice to Yamawaro. In addition, in the formal way, too, unlike the way he talked to Kikuri.

" He? What's with that? How did you become all formal with only Waro-waro?" Kikuri didn't comment on Yamawaro's notice, which indicates that she is not so interested in spying the target from the beginning.

" Shut up, weirdo. That's the way I talk! Myeh, I would not even bother being formal with you!" Ken looked down on Kikuri—he's a bit taller than Kikuri, actually.

" More importantly, this is all because of you now that we've lost our target!" Ken looked so depressed.

" Look, that boy is going to send that ugly auntie to the hell!" Kikuri pointed, she looked so over-confident.

" As if he would!" Ken accepted Kikuri's challenge, it seems.

_**o0o**_

The moon shines so brightly that night, as if giving hope and happiness to everyone—meanwhile—there sat a boy on his bed, he put his hand on his knees, while his face looking at the two things he've got. A black straw doll and a ring. Hard choice between sending someone to hell or sending someone to heaven—or not _at all. _One chance once in his life. Once he made a choice, he wouldn't be able to take it back again or change it. So he must think of it carefully.

" Just ferry that ugly obaa-chan to hell!"

And his mind was interrupted by the voice of the naughty girl, Kikuri. She smiled naughtily with her hands leaning on the bed.

" Whoa!" Yuuji became startled, " w-who are you and h-how did you come in?"

As if it wasn't enough, he came to realize that there's a boy in his room too, along with Kikuri.

" Hey, don't scare him! And that's no fair to confront him," Ken scolded Kikuri and looked at Yuuji with a regretful face, " are you okay, Onii-chan*?"

" She's Hell Girl's friend and I'm Heaven Girl's. We're curious, have you made your mind, Onii-chan?" asked Ken politely.

" Well... about that...," Yuuji has overcome his surprise-ness, " I still haven't..."

" Oh...," Ken still looked so sorry, " I see...," and their facial expression became the same, as if Ken felt Yuuji's confusion, too.

" AAAAAAH! Stop it!"

They heard a scream through Yuuji's wall. Yuuji quickly recognized the owner of the voice.

" Nanami!" He jumped from his bed and opened the door in a rush. He rushed to the next door, only to find a man sitting down in front of Nanami's apartment door.

" ...Nanami's... father...," Yuuji looked at him.

" Yuuji, eh?" he replied calmy.

" Ojii-san (uncle), listen, haven't you heard Nanami's scream—"

" No," Nanami's father replied so quickly, "and even if I heard it, I'll just pretend that I didn't hear it," he continued as he took out a cigarrete.

" So you knew all along," Yuuji looked so angry, " why... WHY DON'T YOU DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT? Nanami... Nanami has been through a lot and she still tried to smile, she didn't say anything about the wound she's got from her mother, and you, as her father, if you know this all along, then why...? WHY?"

Nanami's father sighed as he smoked, " Why didn't Nanami say anything about this?"

" Eh?" Yuuji tried to calm himself down, "...she said she didn't want to ruin her family."

" Then, my reason is the same. I don't want to ruin my own family," Nanami's father stood up heavily as he walked pass Yuuji and leaned his hand and looked at the night's sky.

" ...What...," Yuuji was shocked by his answer, " you're his real father right, then why..."

" Listen carefully, kid," not even looking at Yuuji—Nanami's father continued to speak, " She was so kind. She's just stressed. She's just married and she got a teenage girl so suddenly as her daughter. She wasn't prepared and soon she will be-"

" Tch," Yuuji looked so pissed, " Listen! I know that she's Nanami's step mother! I also know that Nanami hasn't done anything! I trusted Nanami, I've been looking at Nanami! The one who's at fault is that woman!"

" My wife wouldn't do something like that. Nanami has made something wrong, I know that," Nanami's father didn't care at all. Yuuji knew it was useless to waste his time here, so he smashed in—or entered the room forcefully instead of talking with Nanami's father who doesn't even thought of his own daughter well.

" NANAMI!" He shouted as he held Nanami's badly injured body. Nanami cried.

" You...," Yuuji looked at Nanami's step mother angrily.

" What? What can a child like you do?" Nanami's step mother asked as if she'd challenge Yuuji. Knowing that the woman is a wicked and sly person, Yuuji didn't try to speak back.

" My, my, kids nowadays...," Nanami's step mother walked away, she went to the kitchen and she seems to be preparing food there.

" Yuu...chan...," Nanami reached out her hand. She touched Yuuji's cheek gently, " it's okay... Yuu...chan... Mom's just..."

Seeing Nanami's kind heart, Yuuji's tears started to flow out. He has made up his mind. He smiled gently at Nanami and grabbed her hand gently, " Don't worry, Nanami, it will be over soon—no, now."

Nanami smiled back while Yuuji took out a black straw doll out of his pouch and put it down. He kissed the ring instead. In instant, Anju, the Heaven Girl came out of nowhere and grabbed Nanami. She smiled gently as she held Nanami, " Don't worry, you'll be happy." Nanami smiled as the answer of that gentle voice and Yuuji smiled too.

Anju disappeared along with Nanami, and the straw doll, too.

Kikuri and Ken appeared suddenly in front of Yuuji, who's overflowing with tears now.

" Why? Why didn't you choose to ferry that stinky obaa-san to hell?" asked Kikuri.

" You don't get it, do you?" Yuuji smiled although tears are still flowing from his eyes, " even if I sent her to the hell—if that man who doesn't even care about Nanami's around, Nanami wouldn't be happy... so that's why I decided... to send Nanami to the heaven instead, so she can get eternal happiness..."

" Eternal...," Ken murmured, " happiness..."

_**o0o**_

" Aren't you overjoyed by the fact you've got a friend at your age?" asked Anju.

" Friends?" Ken looked so surprised, " you've got to be kidding! No, she's my rival and seeing her behaviour, I can't help but to make fun of her!"

Ken went away from Anju and went closer to the computer boy, trying to play with him. Anju smiled. _That means you two are close friends... Friends...eh? Ken must like her-...speaking of like... This time's request..._

.

.

Meanwhile, a short-haired girl is staring at the computer.

..._Between hell and heaven—which one will you choose?_

* * *

><p>*Obaa-san : grandma, similar to oba-san (auntie), can be a way to insult a woman that's grumpy or ugly although they are supposed to be called oba-san instead of obaa-san.<p>

*Onii-chan : big brother or a way to call someone who's young but older than you.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued...<em>

Reviews are welcomed!_  
><em>


	9. Maki : The Stray Cat

**Sorry for the long break before an update! ;w;  
><strong>

**I really hope I can stick back to writing more fan fictions and update faster from now on! I'd be glad if you enjoy my stories and support me ^^**

**EDIT : I just made a fatal typo, meant to type noon but typed night instead... Dunno what happened to my brain-hand coordination at that time (didn't re-read it too). Sorry and thanks for pointing that to me, Fuyuki-Sama! ^^**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Maki : The Stray Cat**

.

.

" Hey guys! We're gonna have a class gathering after school today, those who can come, please gather in front of the school gate, okay?! We're gonna have a buncha fun!"

The students of 1-A Hikarigaoka Senior High are excitedly discussing about the class gathering they will have soon. They seem to be friendly to one another, even if they made some groups in the class.

" Hey, Kitagawa, are you going to tag along with us?" Kiko, a kind-looking girl from a girls' group approached her friend who was sitting all alone in the corner of the class. The short-haired girl was very surprised when Kiko approached her, and even asking her to join them. Her green eyes glittered in surprise.

" Eeh, Ki-chan, why are you asking her? She wouldn't come with us even if you asked, I told you," a girl from Kiko's group sighed.

" But, but...," Kiko insisted.

" It's okay, Taniguchi. It's as they said, I can't come. Sorry, I need to go home," answered Kitagawa. She quickly grabbed her bag and left the classroom.

" Hee... I wonder why won't she join us? What a weird girl..."

.

.

.

**Maki P.O.V**

I'm Kitagawa Maki, a student from 1-A Hikarigaoka Senior High. I was kinda surprised when Taniguchi Kiko from my class invited me to join them. I was happy, in fact. But, I just couldn't bring myself to join them. Because I know... They will say that I'm a weirdo. And some other gossips about myself.

...

Well, not that it matters, anyway.

Aah, finally I'm arrived!

Home sweet home!

I opened the front door enthusiastically.

"Tadaima! (I'm home!)"

I caught a glimpse of a note on the table.

"_I have some business going around on work._

_Make sure to study well and be a good girl._

_Heat the food I have prepared for you, okay?_

_Mom."_

...

As usual, Mom is indulged in her work. I know that it's for my sake... After all, she had to work for our living. Dad left for another woman. He didn't love Mom, or even myself. I never heard from him ever since. I shouldn't even yelled, "Tadaima!" like that. No one would respond to that, let alone hear those words happily... So why would I even shouted all happily like tha-

" Meow! Meowww!"

" Aah!" I was a bit surprised. I got indulged in my own thoughts that I forgot about them. Right—the only ones who understand me, the ones who would always be by my side, those who would love me for who I am... My family, they are more than just pets for me. My beloved cats!

" Nyanko, Nyanbo, I'm home! Sorry, I was thinking of something that I forgot you two!" I hugged my cats, Nyanko and Nyanbo in delight. They seemed happy to see me as they purred gently in my arms.

That's right. It doesn't matter if I don't have any family or friends. As long as Nyanko and Nyanbo are here with me, then nothing else matters.

.

.

.

.

**Normal P.O.V**

On a rainy day, Maki was seen to run through a neighborhood. She hugged Nyanbo tightly in her arms, wrapped in a clothing to make sure Nyanbo didn't get wet. Maki was happy when she found what she had been searching for. She pressed the bells to a certain house. Soon after, the door opened and she could see a man, in his coat, wearing glasses. The man smiled gently and let her in.

" My my, isn't it Maki-chan. I'm glad to see you here!" greeted the man.

" Good afternoon, Professor Waka! Nice to see you!" Maki gently dried herself and Nyanbo from the raindrops.

" Sorry to bother you, asking you to come out like that..."

" No, it's okay!" Maki answered, " You have helped me out so much back in the day when I first found Nyanko and Nyanbo... You helped me to take care of them when I didn't know of what to do, so if we could be any of help, then we'd be happy!"

" Ah right, about that...," answered Professor Waka, " I just finished making a cat food that would contain much nutrient for cats, and should give more benefits than the other cat food... I'd like to try that on Nyanbo if you don't mind."

" ...So Nyanbo will stay at your place?" asked Maki hesitantly.

" Yes, but only for about a week or so. Don't worry, nothing will happen to Nyanbo! He will be okay, and the food will surely do no harm to him. You'll even see him more energetic and chubby than ever!" assured Professor Waka.

Maki smiled, " Well, if you say so... Then I'll leave Nyanbo in your care. You'll be a good boy here, right, Nyanbo?"

"Nyaa?"

Maki smiled as she stroke Nyanbo.

.

.

.

.

.

_A few days later..._

" Nyanbo, I've come for you! How are you doing?" Maki opened the front door without knocking. Professor Waka didn't lock the door and as Maki was too impatient so meet her beloved cat, she acted without thinking about etiquette anymore. She was too overwhelmed by the image of seeing the cat she loved dearly, all healthy and more energetic than ever, running towards her happily as he would usually do whenever Maki got home.

But Nyanbo didn't run towards Maki. He didn't meow at all. Maki senses something wrong. Nyanbo would be very noisy when he heard Maki's voice. Maki walked reluctantly. She continuously turned right and then left just in case Nyanbo was slipping somewhere inside. But she couldn't grasp any image of Nyanbo, not even his shadow. Maki became worried.

" ...Nyanbo?" She cautiously looked under the furniture and on the corner of them while calling Nyanbo restlessly, " Where are you, my dear Nyanbo?"

She then found a slightly opened door. The inside was dark. Maki gently pushed the door behind and the light from the room she was in shone over the dark room. At that moment, Maki could see clearly what was in the other room. Her eyes widened in surprise and shock.

" Nyan...bo?"

There, she found her cat in a horrible condition. Nyanbo's body got much thinner than she could ever remember. Some wounds were found in his body. Nyanbo seemed to have died in suffering. Maki lost her energy at instant. Her legs trembled before they finally stopped supporting Maki. Maki knelt down on the floor, grieving at her dead cat. She wept her eyes from tears that won't stop running down her cheeks. She hugged Nyanbo's body while repeatedly murmurring, "I'm sorry."

" ...Maki...chan?!"

Maki turned around to the voice calling her name. Professor Waka was behind her. Maki 's eyes changed. Anyone would be able to see hatred and anger clearly from her eyes. Maki stood up and ran outside.

" Wait, Maki-chan! Listen to my explanation!" shouted Professor Waka. But it was useless. Maki ran out from Professor Waka's house in tears of anger.

.

.

.

.

.

**Maki P.O.V**

" Nyanbo... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have agreed... I... I should have...," I couldn't stop sobbing as I buried Nyanbo's body in the yard. I could hear Nyanko's worried meowing besides me, and I thought she understood what happened. I could see Nyanko's face, grief and sadness in her pretty eyes. I hugged Nyanko as I finished burying Nyanbo.

" Sorry, Nyanko... Sorry to make you all alone... Huwaa...," I continued to cry with Nyanko.

I kept crying until the night. I lost my appetite, so I didn't eat. All I could do is regretting my decision. If only I hadn't agreed... then Nyanbo wouldn't...

But wait...!

Something was wrong. Nyanbo... could it be that Professor Waka did something horrible to him...? All the wounds and that thin body of his...

...

Yes...

I know now...

**_It's all..._**

**HIS FAULT!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

At midnight, Maki's eyes were wide open. She sat in front of her computer as she clicked a certain site.

_I will exact your revenge._

_Jigokutsushin (Hotline to Hell)._

Maki carefully typed down a name.

_Waka..._

_Waka Kiritsubo_

She was a bit hesitant to submit it, but then she clicked it. She was disappointed when nothing happened.

"So it was just a rumour, eh..."

"Did you call me?" Another girl's voice could be heard inside of Maki's room.

"Who is that?" Maki stood up from her seat and turned around to see another girl who suddenly appeared in her room. She could feel somewhat different air from the long black-haired girl.

" My name is Enma Ai," answered the girl.

"...," Maki was surprised, "...Jigoku... Shoujo? (Hell Girl?)"

" That's right," answered Ai as she handed out a dark red straw doll with a red string tied around its neck to Maki, "This is for you- If you truly seek revenge, Untie the scarlet thread from the doll's neck. I will take the one you seek vengeance straight into the depths of hell. "

Maki grabbed the doll and touched the red string.

"However, there is a restitution, a price you must pay for it," added Ai.

Maki paused her motion. She was just about to untie the red string.

" When you die, your soul will be sent to Hell, left to wander in pain and agony for all of eternity."

"...Eh?" Maki put off her fingers from the string.

" And now, the decision is all yours...," said Ai as she disappeared into thin air.

" Hell...," Maki murmured.

.

.

.

**Maki P.O.V**

" Aah... the school is finally over. I'm back, Nyanko and Nyan...," I paused for a bit.

" Ooh... right, I forgot. Nyanbo... isn't here anymore. I can never meet her anymore...," I started to feel all my grief back.

" Meow," I could hear Nyanko's voice. She rubbed her head against my legs.

" Nyanko...," I hugged Nyanko, " sorry I can't do it. I can't send him to hell... I'm afraid... I'm afraid... even though Nyanbo has suffered a lot, too... Sorry..."

" Nyaa~," Nyanko meowed again. I could see her face, she appeared to be smiling... trying to console me.

" Nyanko... Let's live well here... and so when our time come, we will surely be able to meet Nyanbo again in heaven, right?" I tried to think positively.

.

.

.

Suddenly, I heard someone knocking the door. I wiped off my tears as I opened the front door. I could see Professor Waka there. My anger and hatred bursted out again. My body became hot, moreover my head. _This man is the one who killed Nyanbo...!_

" I... I'm sorry, Maki-chan," said Professor Waka. I could see his face, all worried. He seemed to be truly sorry.

" Sorry... but trust me it's not like what you think it was," he continued.

" What do you mean? There's nothing more to be explained as it is obvious, isn't it?!" I yelled. _Hello, I'm still angry!_

" That's why, listen to me first...," he continued, "Actually the food was doing fine. Nyanbo got healthier and more energetic than ever. He was very naughty. He would run over the house and even wandered off to the park nearby. I think during that moment, he got on a fight with another cats and injured himself. I have tried restraining him, but he managed to find a way to escape again, and so... that explains Nyanbo's condition... right?"

I became speechless. Well, he's right about one thing. Nyanbo was surely naughty. He was the troublemaker, but he was still lovely, nevertheless. So there is that possibility, too...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Day by day, Professor Waka would pay me a visit. He would apologize continuously for Nyanbo's dead. He also played with Nyanko. I started to think that he was telling the truth... Now that I think about it, there's no way he would be so cruel to do something like that to Nyanbo. After all, he was the one who helped me nurturing Nyanbo as well. So I accepted Professor Waka's apology and asked him to come and play with Nyanko and me, since we still felt our loss for Nyanbo. I was glad to see his delighted face. He thanked me a lot and smiled at Nyanko. <em>Maybe it was just me... being too paranoid and negative thinking...?<em>

We talked a lot during his visits. Now I found out that he was actually a good person and too kind-hearted. I didn't know him this well before, but now I came to like him. I also pitied him when he told me that he was having stresses from his work. His environment that wasn't supportive towards him, how his colleagues and relatives despised him despite of his hard work, and his boss that oppressed him too much. I see now that we're alike.

How could I help him, I wonder...?

.

.

.

**Normal P.O.V**

That noon, Maki was seen in front of her computer again. But, instead of accessing the Jigokutsushin, she accessed another website instead.

_The Heaven Correspondence_

She typed in the same name she had submitted to Hotline to Hell.

_Waka Kiritsubo_

She submitted it and it directed her to a blank page, the same as Hotline to Hell's.

" Hi," another girl's voice could be heard. Maki turned around with a smile.

" So you really came! You're Heaven Girl, right?" asked Maki.

" That's right. My name is Anju Cheryl. Take this ring," Anju handed over a small ring with red heart decoration on it.

" Should you no longer doubt, then you shall kiss that red heart decoration and I'll take the one whose name you submitted to the Heaven," explained Anju.

Maki accepted the ring and asked, " There's the restitution... isn't there?"

" How do you know?" asked Anju.

" I contacted Hell Girl before."

" Ah," Anju understood why.

" Well actually, after you have signed the contract—I mean kissed that ring, the Heaven's Crest will appear."

" Heaven's Crest?" asked Maki.

" Yup. It looks like a tattoo of a heart with small wings on its left and right side. If you live your life well, then it won't turn black and so you and your beloved one will be in heaven. But... every time you do bad things, it will turn black, a little by little. From the heart, and then the wings. If it's already a half, then you can't go to Heaven. Your soul will be wandering around the world. But if the heart and one wing has been turned out into black, your soul and your beloved one's soul—which has been sent to the Heaven will be wandering in the world, unable to settle down somewhere. Not the Heaven, and not even the Hell. Your souls will be lost forever," explained Anju.

" Uh...m," Maki hesitated, " If it turned black, is there a way to turn it back to white?"

" Yes," answered Anju, "every time you do good deeds, the black one will turn into white again, but this will be only a bit... It's easier to make it all black rather than returning it to white."

" I see...," Maki doubted herself. She was afraid that she wasn't good enough and that she would cause their souls to wander off without any settlement. To her, it's more cruel than going to hell. Having no place to settle down... Becoming a lost soul forever...

" Well, take your time and decide...," Anju then disappeared.

.

.

.

.

_A few days later..._

" Professor Waka? What's wrong?" Maki opened the door. It was late at night that she didn't expect Professor Waka to come, " did you forget something?"

" No... Sorry to disturb you the night you returned from your school vacation," answered Professor Waka.

" Oh no, it's okay... Sorry to bother you with Nyanko," answered Maki. She left Nyanko in Professor Waka's care during her stay in another town for school vacation, " I will take her home tomorrow morning, so don't worry about it."

" Ehm... about Nyanko, you see...," Professor Waka hesitantly opened a bundle of blanket he was holding. There, Nyanko lied down without any movement, nor breath. Maki was shocked. Nyanko was covered in wounds.

" Wha... what?!"

" Apparently, the children bullied her when she lied down, sunbathing," explained Professor Waka, " I... I tried so hard to heal her, but it was useless... But she died peacefully in my arms... I'm really sorry, Maki-chan..."

.

.

.

**Maki P.O.V**

I cried so hard again after receiving Nyanko's death. I buried her next to Nyanbo. Now I have no one left... I'm all alone in this world... Why did all these happen in the first place? Why did they have to die...?

...

Right, _Professor Waka!_

I wonder how he was doing... He also loved Nyanko, and I'm sure he was the one who got shocked the most. After all, he was the one who found Nyanko. And also... I need to say my gratitude to him for trying to save Nyanko and for being there during her last moments.

.

.

.

.

***pant* *pant***

.

.

I rushed over to Professor Waka's house without calling him first. I knocked but no one answered.

" Hmm... I wonder where he went..."

I could hear a vague voice from the backyard of his house. I approached the backyard and the voice became clearer. It was Professor Waka's voice. I peeked the backyard as I could see Professor Waka and someone who seemed like his friend. They were chatting in friendly way.

" Professo-"

" Eeeh?! How could you do that?! You loved the cats, didn't you?" the other man exclaimed. I paused.

...

?!

_What are they talking about?_

" Hmph," answered Professor Waka, " it was all just lip service, lip service. I hate cats a lot. They were too noisy and bothersome. Even after they were beaten up, they still annoyed me!"

" Wha... what about the cat food you made?" asked the man.

" Well, it's my job so I can't be picky... but you see, they vomitted the food," answered Professor Waka.

" And you didn't give them another food?"

" Well, it's their fault, what could be so wrong with this food I made? Anyway, it'd be a waste of money to buy them other things. If they really needed another food, they could just hunt for mice, right? Ahahahaha," Professor Waka laughed.

" But what is it that you intend to do, then? Getting so friendly to the cats and the owner of them..."

" Well, that girl seems to be nice and easy to be deceived. It was nice to eat freely from her. Also, maybe when I get more of her trust, I can introduce her to a certain business and make her work for me, right? Ahahaha," answered Professor Waka as the man also laughed along with him.

" You're so brilliant and cunning as usual!"

...

_!_

_Wha...?!_

_So... it was him after all... Nyanbo and Nyanko...?!_

_Unforgivable... I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Normal P.O.V**

Maki rushed home and opened her drawer where she saved the straw doll and the ring she got respectively from Hell Girl and Heaven Girl. She grabbed a thing and signed the contract.

.

.

_At Professor Waka's house_

Professor Waka was sitting leisurely on the sofa as he drank a cup of coffee. Suddenly, a girl appeared behind him.

" Who are you?!" asked Professor Waka.

The girl smiled, " No need to be afraid or worried. I'm..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Maki's P.O.V**

" I wonder if she really sent Professor Waka... Where is the sign, again...?" asked Maki as she reached for a mirror. She searched around her body and found the sign of the contract and smiled.

" So, it has been done. Now...," she opened her bag and found something she had searched for.

_Forgive me... Mom._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Normal P.O.V**

She opened a bottle and drank some capsules before she collapsed. No one came to her aid as she closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed down, as well as her heart. Not a long time after, she passed away. It's obvious now that she got a mark on her body. The mark is shaped like heart with wings. And it's all pitch black.

* * *

><p>" <em>Suicide is the worst kind of sin. It would surely turn the Heaven's Crest to black in an instant. And with that, my soul and Professor Waka's soul will have to wander off the world forever... Unable to settle in a place. I'm taking him with me... This is what he deserves from causing Nyanko and Nyanbo suffer! I also was responsible in their deaths, so... this is my answer. This is my decision to atone my sins and also to revenge their deaths."<em>

" I can't believe you," said Anju as she sent over Maki and Professor Waka's soul to the world and closed their passages to Heaven and Hell.

"_What a mad story it was... Humans are really complicated. I can never comprehend them,"_ Anju thought.

_Now then... I wonder what will the next madness be...?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>to be continued...<strong>  
><em>


End file.
